The Time Is Now
by Neuship
Summary: Season 4. AU. Thoughts of Castle have taken over her dreams, filling both her waking and sleeping hours with an unbearable ache. Will she let her fears hold her back or claim Castle for her own? An alternative path to Casketty goodness. No specific episode spoilers. Rated M for a reason. Be kind. It's my first fanfic and first M rated story, all rolled into one.
1. Chapter 1 The Prelude

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or tv show. This has been prepared under the fair use doctrine of copyright law and is a work of fiction not meant for publication for profit.

CHAPTER ONE: THE PRELUDE

She wakes with a smile on her face and an ache between her legs. Another erotic dream starring Castle has her restless and frustrated, pondering her life. The dreams come almost every night now and haunt her during the day. Her imagination is overtaken with images of the two of them, entwined, making love. She can't look at his hands or lips without imagining how they would feel on her body. Their connection is so strong that the dreams feel real, even though they've never taken that step. It's everything she wants but is afraid to reach for. She's gotten used to the perpetual state of arousal she finds herself in. Long baths, quick fingers and her imagination can only relieve so much tension. It's not enough. She's in love with him. And paralyzed with fear.

Taking a deep breath, Beckett rolls out of bed, knowing she has to get ready for work. They've been working long hours lately and the combination of too much work and not enough sleep, combined with her perpetually aroused state have her on edge.

Kate walks into the bathroom and turns on the water. After adjusting the temperature, she steps into the shower and begins her morning ritual. As the water cascades down her breasts, Kate gets a flash back to her dream and imagines what it might be like to have Castle there to help her. She closes her eyes and leans back against the wall, letting her loofah linger over her nipples. The rough surface catches on the tip of her nipple, creating a delicious friction. She imagines Castle drawing it over her skin, taking his time. First he toys with the friction created by the loofah, before replacing it with his hands, cupping her breasts, feeling their weight, exploring the soft skin. Then his fingers, tracing circles around her areolae, caressing and pinching them firmly. She drops the loofah and lets her hands follow the path she imagines him taking, squeezing and plucking at her tightly drawn nipples. She feels the corresponding ache in her center and imagines Castle's mouth following his hands. His tongue circles her nipple, pulling it in and swirling around and around. She can imagine the heat of his mouth on her breast, laving and sucking it, before switching to her other breast and giving it the same attention, all while his hands continue to roam her body. The image is so vivid it's almost real, and the moisture between her legs increases. She lets out a soft moan, letting her hand drift lower, softly parting her folds, circling her clit with her index finger. She thinks about Castle, and how she'd like to have his hands replace hers. Her index finger slowly begins circling her nub slowly, as she imagines Castle dropping to his knees before her, his erection brushing her body as he moves. She grabs the detachable showerhead with one hand and brings it to her center. Exposing her clit, she takes the showerhead and directs the hot spray lower, feeling her legs grow weak as her body responds. The pulsing motion of the showerhead on her clit mimics the action of Castle's tongue, as she imagines him lapping and nipping at her center. With her thumb she begins making hard little circles on her clit, as the showerhead continues to pulse against her. She slips two fingers from her other hand into her channel, thumb circling, fingers pumping in and out of her as she imagines Castle's thick fingers inside her, while his mouth continues to work her furiously. The images coalesce and sharpen in her mind while her body continues to tighten in response. She continues to move and feel, imagining him stretching her body as his mouth works her, sucking and twirling around her clit as he brings her to her peak. When her orgasm hits, it is fast and sharp. Her knees buckle and her hips undulate, pumping and twisting, letting the spasms take over and provide her with momentary relief. She lets out a low moan, sliding down the wall, knowing her relief is only temporary. As her body recovers, Kate reaches up, replaces the showerhead in its holder and rests against the wall, momentarily spent. She straightens her spine and steps out of the shower, grabbing her towel. Every nerve ending is on fire, as her overly sensitive body responds to the rasp of the cloth against her nipples. She can smell the slight musk of her arousal, and the moisture continues to gather between her legs, knowing that the temporary satisfaction she has received has only heightened her arousal. It seems that pleasuring herself simply isn't enough any more. There's only one form of relief she wants and she's simply been too afraid of what will happen to reach for it.

After a stern lecture to herself, Kate continues to get ready for work. She carefully puts her hair up into a tight bun, leaving a few wisps free here and there. She applies her make-up, making sure to emphasize her eyes. A slightly shinier lipgloss than usual has her breaking into a smile. She feels pretty. Looking critically at her appearance, she likes what she sees - a slightly softer look, a little more approachable. Her face retains a slight flush from her earlier activities, and her eyes sparkle. Satisfied with her make-up, she looks over her body. Even though she hasn't had much time to work out lately, she thinks her firm breasts, flat stomach and long legs look good. She's never worried too much about her body, but Castle's constant attention has made her more aware of how she looks and feels.

Crossing to her dresser, she begins selecting her clothing. After a moment's hesitation, she selects a dark blue demi-bra. Part of her favorite set, it has lace cups and pushes her breasts up just a little, causing them to spill over the top of her bra, exposing a hint of the slightly darker shade of her nipples. Just enough to be titillating. The lace gives a peek-a-boo effect as well, hiding everything while revealing enough to make you look twice. Paired with the matching panties, the look is provocative – and on her, stunning. She doesn't realize it, but she looks like a Victoria's secret model – and a very naughty, sexy one at that. All she knows is they make her feel sexy and confident. A little secret just for her - to boost her confidence throughout the day.

She looks longingly at her skinny jeans, but it's a court day, meaning she has to put aside her normal work uniform for something a little more formal. She chooses her favorite dark blue A-line skirt, with a matching jacket. The skirt shows off her long legs and toned body perfectly, while still maintaining a professional look. She doesn't wear skirts often, as they don't mix well with police work. But she knows that Castle can't keep his eyes off her whenever her legs are showing. And he hasn't seen this particular suit, which has been tailored to fit her proportions perfectly. The white button down shirt she chooses is conservative when buttoned for court and covered by the jacket. But the button placement gives it a particularly deep neckline when the top few buttons are undone. And the material is thinner than most of the shirts she wears, so just a hint of her dark blue demi bra can be seen through the material when the jacket is open. Since she doesn't have to be in court until later, she decides to leave a few buttons undone for now. Stepping into her sky-high heels, she takes a final look in the mirror before heading to work. She looks professional, with a hint of sexy. She feels invincible, confident. She can do this.


	2. Chapter 2 Upping the Ante

**Chapter Two: Upping the Ante**

Castle steps off the elevator with two cups of coffee and his usual pastry bag. He looks around for Beckett and spies her in the break room, her back turned to him. His eyebrows shoot up and he smiles. It must be his lucky day. Beckett's in a skirt, her fitted suit perfectly outlining her figure. And her legs, long, smooth and perfectly toned. Her hair is up, exposing the sensitive nape to her neck. Her pencil thin heels have her towering over Ryan and Esposito, but put her at the perfect height for what he'd like to do. Seeing her dressed like this, Castle's imagination takes over and a series of erotic images flash through his mind. Beckett, against the wall, shirt open, legs wrapped tightly around him, as he ravishes her. Beckett, bent over with her skirt hiked up, as he takes her from behind. Beckett, spread across the top of her desk, legs spread, with his head between her legs. Partially dressed or in nothing at all, he can picture so many different scenarios. Oh the things he wants to do. He feels his body twitch in response and resigns himself to another day spent lusting after Beckett. If only they had that kind of relationship.

Turning, Beckett sees him from the break room and strides towards him. A knowing smile transforms her expression as she catches him ogling her legs. He snaps his eyes up to hers, even though he hates to give up the view. "Hi Beckett," he smiles. "Court day?" Reaching out, he offers her the coffee and pastry.

"Yes, Castle. I have to testify right after lunch." She steps in, a little closer than usual and takes her coffee and the pastry bag, letting her fingers brush against his, lingering. These casual touches are few and far between, but he never fails to respond. Castle flushes a little and steps back. She takes a sip and lets out a soft moan. "God, I need this today. Thank you," she says, casting him a flirtatious glance as she sips. Castle gulps a breath. That's new. He likes that sound. He's gotten so used to watching her every move that he can't even begin covering up his reaction to her. A little flummoxed, he clears his throat and stares at her. With a quirk of her eyebrow, Beckett smiles and turns towards her desk. Is she flirting with him?

As she strides away, she puts a little extra sway in her hips. Castle, momentarily stunned, stands watching her for a moment. Is that for him? Or has her walk gotten more sultry because of the skirt? Confused, Castle can't decide whether he's imagining things or if this is deliberate on her part. Beckett looks over her shoulder just as he starts to follow her and catches him staring at her bottom. She mentally smirks and thinks about all the times she's acted oblivious to his stares. Not today. Today she deliberately catches his eye and gives him a pointed look. Castle blushes and looks away, before squaring his shoulders and moving to sit in his chair. He may be a little unsure of what's going on, but he's at her side in an instant.

At her desk, Kate reaches for the pastry bag and pulls off a piece of her bear claw. Taking a delicate bite, she chews slowly, letting her gaze linger on Castle's lips as he settles himself into his chair. His hair is in need of a trim and he has just a hint of stubble this morning, something he rarely allows these days. She's always found his stubble to be a real turn-on. She wonders how it would feel against her skin, scraping against the sensitive spot on her neck, trailing a path of fire across her body, before moving with purpose on her thighs, slowly working his way towards her center. She can almost feel the rasp of it against her delicate skin.

Shaking her head, Beckett cuts her fantasy short and swallows the bite in her mouth. Without thinking about it, her tongue flicks out and catches the corner of her lip, licking off a lingering bit of pastry. Castle catches her gaze and the flick of her tongue and gulps, his gaze holding hers, as they both get lost in their own thoughts. Her eyes are a bit unfocused, a little darker than usual. Just as he's about to say something, Ryan calls out to them, breaking the tension. Her eyes snap into focus and a slight blush touches her cheeks before she turns to Ryan, all business.

The morning passes quickly. Ryan and Esposito have been following up on a case they caught a few days ago, but the investigation has stalled. They initially focused on the ex-boyfriend, but he alibied out. The other leads have turned up nothing, so they are circling back to the most likely suspect. Prior to her murder, the ex had been stalking her. While waiting for DNA results, Beckett has the team re-tracing his movements and digging into the movements of the friend who alibied him. Castle, having already run out of new theories, plays with his phone while the normal grind of police work continues.

Beckett is having difficulty concentrating. Now that she's come to a decision, it's all she can do to sit still and not declare her intentions to the world. She's always aware of Castle, but she's been hyper sensitive to his presence all morning. She can smell the subtle hint of his cologne, combined with the faint musk of her arousal. She feels the heat of his gaze and watches the play of his strong fingers on his phone. She wonders about the body he covers with his tailored jackets. His button down shirts give a hint at chest hair. Is he as strong as he looks? He's a big man in so many ways, and she wonders if that rings true for what she can't see as well. Last night's dream and this morning's shower fantasy replay through her mind, only now she keeps imagining the feel of his stubble scraping against her most sensitive areas, followed by the soothing feel of his tongue. Her thoughts have her shifting in her chair and casting furtive looks at Castle when he's not looking. Every moment in his presence is an exquisite torture. Time slows and speeds up at the same time, moments of awareness punctuated by brief bursts of activity to distract Castle from her scrutiny. This knife-edge of arousal is pushing her fears aside, moment by moment, until her former doubts seem foolish. Lost in her thoughts, she jumps when she looks at the clock. It's time to go to the courthouse. But first, its time to up the ante.

Beckett turns her chair away from Ryan and Esposito and faces Castle. Seeing him absorbed in his phone, she makes a little noise to get his attention, before deliberately reaching her arms up and back behind her head into a long stretch to relieve the ache in her back. Her jacket falls open and she knows the stretch pulls the material of her blouse tight across her breasts. Aware of Castle's gaze, her body responds with a rush of heat between her thighs, while her breasts contract and push against the thin material of her blouse. Holding the position for a moment, she peeks at Castle through her lowered eyelids. His eyes are glued to her chest. From his stunned expression, she imagines that her lacy bra is clearly visible underneath her blouse, and that he can clearly see the points her nipples form in the material. Dropping her arms slowly, smoothing her blouse down, she stands up and looks around her desk. Using the pretense of a file search, she moves forward, still positioned towards Castle, looking towards the corner of her desk closest to him. Taking a step towards him, she leans down and reaches across her desk for the file she placed their earlier, knowing he has a clear view down the front of her shirt. Deliberately, quietly, she makes a small humming sound, before making some innocuous comment, as if in discovery of the file. Castle tries to act unaffected, but his eyes remain fixated on her chest. If the shifting of his posture and the bulge in his pants are any indication, she has his full attention.

Deliberately invading his space, she says softly, "Hey Castle?" in a slightly husky voice.

"Yeah?" He jumps, eyes snapping up to hers, as a flush creeps across his face. Her elusive scent teases him, the familiar smells combined with something new, a little earthier. Intrigued, he subtly inhales the scent, his body's response bordering on the embarrassing.

She leans towards him, lowering her voice, "I need a few more minutes to review the file before I testify. Would you mind driving me to the courthouse?" she asks. His eyebrows shoot up and his mouth opens and closes, as if he doesn't know what to say. Slowly, deliberately, she straightens, his eyes on her every movement. She glances down, as if she'd forgotten the state of her blouse, and begins buttoning her shirt up, closing the gap he was fixated on only moments earlier.

Surprised, a little embarrassed, Castle smiles and responds "Uh…yeah….I'd be happy to drive you….." his voice trails off, as he realizes her movements are slow and deliberate, with her gaze fixed upon him, looking like a reverse strip tease. He catches himself before he can finish the sentence. "Uh…. Lead the way." Beckett tosses him her keys and mumbles "Keep it up Castle…," glancing down and murmuring to herself just quietly enough that he's not sure she meant him to hear it or what it means, as she saunters to the elevator. Confused, a little uncertain, he follows her. She pushes the button and waits for the elevator to arrive, Castle right at her side.

After a minute of awkward silence, he blurts, "I can't believe you're letting me drive." Rushing to fill the silence, he's chosen the only thing to say that won't upset their delicate balance.

"Don't get used to it Castle. If I wasn't so pressed for time I'd never let you give me a ride," she says in a lightly teasing tone. He looks at her as if he's about to respond, but the sound of the elevator doors opening interrupts him. Beckett holds back and says "After you…" and lets Castle walk in first. The elevator is crowded as she follows him in. Perfect. As he starts to turn, she drops her hand and brushes it deliberately against his firm butt with a slight caress. The touch is light, but firm enough that he knows someone touched him. It happened so quickly he can't be sure it was her. It could have been the person hastily moving out of the way.

His head whips around and he looks at her, a surprised expression on his face.

"Beckett…?" He stammers

"What, Castle, did you forget something?" she responds, innocently. Her heart is pounding but she keeps her expression bland. She can feel the moisture in her panties, and the pleasant ache between her thighs. Her flirtation with Castle is totally doing it for her, and she can tell that she's getting to him. He studies her face for a minute and shakes his head. They descend in silence and walk out to the car as if nothing happened.

While Castle drives to the courthouse, Beckett keeps her head in the file, making a few innocuous comments as they drive, making sure her skirt stays hiked up, clearly showing off her legs and a hint of her thighs. She's secretly pleased with how the morning has gone. Her playful side usually stays carefully hidden, but its begging to come out and play. She can tell that Castle is flustered, on edge. As if he's not sure what's happening. They have verbally flirted for years, but today she's been a little more overt, a little more sexual, almost daring him to say something. She wants him off balance and uncertain, and she's succeeding.

As things return to normal during the ride, Castle relaxes, thinking he must have imagined the caress of her hand in the elevator. And she couldn't possibly have known that he got an eyeful when she bent over to get that file. Could she? And even though her legs are on display, its just because her skirt is so tight and she's so focused on getting ready for court that she hasn't noticed. Right? His writer's imagination must be getting away from him. It's so unlike Beckett. Even though she's been a little less reserved lately, a little quicker to laugh or smile, she has always had very firm physical boundaries around their friendship. She wouldn't deliberately tease him, would she? Distracted by his thoughts, Castle almost misses the turn to the courthouse and wonders how he managed to get them safely there without crashing the car.

The court case takes longer than expected, but Beckett's testimony goes off without a hitch. Castle sits in the courtroom and watches her testify. She is so poised and calm. While her mind is always strategizing at the precinct, she's different when testifying. She tempers her professional demeanor with the warmer side of her personality that she brings out when speaking to the families of victims. There's something about the way she speaks that not only instills confidence in what she's saying, but also captures the jury's attention. Castle doesn't often see this side of her, and he's fascinated to see how she handles the pressure. She really is extraordinary. He can see the speculative looks she's getting from the jury. Every eye in the courtroom is riveted on her, yet she seems oblivious. Castle relaxes as the day progresses. She occasionally glances at him and even smiles his way once or twice. All in all, not a bad way to spend the afternoon.

It's late in the day before her testimony is completed and she is released by the judge. After her testimony, she meets Castle in the hallway and asks him to wait while she checks her messages. She learns that Ryan and Esposito called and have made an arrest. According to Espo's message, the ex-boyfriend confessed when confronted with the DNA evidence on their victim's body and they were processing him now. Smiling to herself, Beckett quickly rearranged her plans.

"Hey Castle," she says on a sigh, "I wasn't expecting to be in court this long. Ryan and Esposito made an arrest and got a confession while we were here. Do you think we could pick up something to eat and swing by my place so I can change before heading back to the precinct to wrap up the case?"

"Um, sure. That sounds fine." He responds, looking at his watch, surprised that its already 4:30. "Alexis is at a friend's tonight and my mom is still out of town, so I don't have to be home anytime soon."

"Great," she smiles at him and holds out her hand, palm up.

Castle looks at her blankly…."Beckett…?"

"Keys, Castle. You didn't think I was going to let you drive again, did you?"

"Keys. Right. Here you go," he said, digging the keys out of his pocket before holding his hand over hers and placing the keys in her palm.

As her fingers close over the keys, Beckett makes sure her fingers softly graze his palm in a light caress that could easily be mistaken for the feel of her hand closing over the keys. Goose bumps immediately break out on his wrist, letting her know he felt it. If she hadn't been watching for his reaction, she would have missed it.

"Thanks Castle. Let's go." She says, leading the way outside. Snatching back his hand, Castle holds the door open and follows Beckett outside into the warm spring day.

As they approach the car, Beckett, thumbs the remote and unlocks the doors. Before stepping off the curb, she calls out "Hold on a second Castle." Stopping next to her, Castle looks over at Beckett as she hands him the case file before shrugging out of her suit jacket. He instinctively grabs at the file, while watching her carefully orchestrated movements.

After squirming out of the jacket, she holds out her arm and asks "Can you hold this a moment?" shoving the jacket into his hands. The bright sunlight hits Beckett's blouse at the perfect angle, creating a stark contrast between the thin white material of the blouse and the darker shades of her bra underneath. Before Castle can say anything, Becket reaches up, popping open the first few buttons on her blouse, freeing her neck from the confinement. Transfixed, Castle watches as she shakes out her collar and fans it a little, causing a little puff of air to fill out her blouse before escaping again, before she adjusts the collar to lie in a more normal position.

Feeling the weight of his stare even as her eyes are looking down at the fit of her shirt, Beckett notices that her bra is more visible than usual through the thin material due to the angle of the sun. Feigning ignorance of the rapt attention he's paying to her every move, Beckett reaches up and removes the pins from her bun. The pull of her arms above her head causes the material to tighten further, clearly outlining her breasts against her shirt. Risking a peak, Beckett sees Castle's adam's apple bob up and down as he quickly swallows. Using both hands, Beckett shakes her fingers through her hair, fluffing and releasing it from its confinement to tumble down her back and frame her face, causing her breasts to jiggle slightly in the process. His mind immediately snaps back to another time when he watched her unbutton her blouse in order to look less like a cop. Looking back at Castle's dumbstruck expression, Beckett grabs her jacket before tossing out a quick "Thanks Castle," as she steps off the curb and around to the front of the car. Tossing her jacket and file in the back, she climbs into the driver's seat and patiently waits while Castle quickly takes his seat. Her thoughts are racing as she plans her next move.

"Uh, what was that Beckett?" Castle asks, clearly unsure what's going on. He has a determined look on his face, like he's not going to let things slide.

"What's what, Castle?" She replies innocently.

"That little act just now in front of the car? Taking off your coat, letting your hair down…" he continues, letting his voice trail off.

"Oh, please, Castle," she says, injecting a note of exasperation in her tone. " You don't expect me to stay cooped up in that jacket all day when the weather's so nice do you? I'm done with court and I'm tired. I just wanted to feel the air for minute. It's been a long week," she pauses before looking at him, pinning him in place with a look.

As he swallows nervously, she sharpens her tone and musters her best glare, "Wait, you didn't think that was for you, did you?" she states, in an incredulous tone.

Backpedaling quickly, hands raised in supplication, "What? No. NO." He squeaks "Of course not. It just seemed a little odd, that's all. I didn't ….I thought maybe…"

Interrupting him firmly. "It's no big deal Castle. Let it go"

"Right. Never mind. Letting it go now." He states, clearly still wondering what's going on, but now falling back into his regular habit of not pushing her too far or too fast.

Beckett starts the car and checks the traffic, her mind racing. Inside, she's laughing, knowing she has him right where she wants him and looking forward to what's next. On the outside, she's trying to maintain her calm façade. But her heart is pounding and her palms are sweating. Her center throbs and it's all she can do not to reach across the car and climb into his lap right now. But her fear of the unknown is competing against the desire that's pushing her to pursue what she wants. She knows what she's doing really hasn't been fair to him and that they can't continue the way they've been. But this isn't what she has in mind, so she reins in her desire. Hesitating for a minute, she reaches for her cell phone and sends a quick text to Ryan before putting the car in gear and pulling into traffic.


	3. Chapter 3: Taking Chances

**CHAPTER THREE: TAKING CHANCES**

Having bought them some time with her text letting Ryan know they were getting dinner, she starts thinking through the next few hours. The ride to her apartment is quiet. After a quick rundown of their dinner options, Castle calls ahead to a little Italian restaurant near Beckett's and places their order. She stops the car briefly while Castle runs in to pick up their food. Beckett admires Castle's form as he enters the restaurant. The ever-present images from her dreams tumbling over each other, Beckett feels the familiar tension spreading through her body. She doesn't know whether their first time will be hot and desperate, slow and gentle, or something in between. She does know, however, that once will never be enough. She's terrified of making the first move, but knows she must. Having waited for her so patiently for so long, she knows she can't drag this out any longer. It's not fair to either of them. Still unsure how to broach the subject, she knows the time has come to let her feelings be known.

Watching Castle walk back to the car, she's struck anew at how handsome he is. His tall, confident air, deep blue eyes and strong jaw have others on the sidewalk giving him a second look as he passes. Her resolve shored up, she gives him a quick smile as he gets in the car and pulls away from the curb. He has no idea that he's on tonight's menu. Turning the car towards her home, Beckett's nerves grow by the second. There's so much at stake she can't imagine what will happen if he rejects her.

All too soon she parks the car and they get out, heading towards her building. Seemingly lost in thought throughout the car ride, Castle reaches the door to her building first and holds it open for her. She looks at his hands as they hold the door and starts thinking back to her morning shower, and what she wanted those hands to be doing. Her body's immediate response to her thoughts has her tightening up and she lets out a quick breath, trying to control the flush she feels overtaking her.

"Penny for your thoughts," he says.

Surprised, blushing, Beckett immediately stifles the urge to tell him the fantasy currently on a running loop in her head and says the first thing that pops into her mind.

"You couldn't handle my thoughts right now Castle." Pausing, she gives him a speculative look and settles for the truth "I'm really hungry. " she says, moving into her building and towards the elevator.

With a quirk of his eyebrow, Castle follows Beckett through the door and to the elevator, wondering about the flirtatious tone in her words. Hope springs eternal, he thinks, but mumbles "Join the club" to himself as she walks by.

By the time he catches up, the elevator has already arrived and he gestures her ahead of him, waiting for her to board. The ride to her floor is quiet, broken only by the soft sound of their breathing and the ding of the elevator bell as it passes each floor. When it arrives, Beckett steps out, keys in hand, and unlocks her front door. Stopping in the entryway to take off her jacket, she tells Castle to make himself at home. As he brushes past her, she inhales his scent and knows that she'll never make it through dinner with him. Kicking off her heels and hanging up her jacket, Beckett walks towards the kitchen and sets her phone and keys on the counter. Her decision made hours earlier as she dressed for work, she steels her resolve.

After setting down the bag with the food, Castle shrugs out of his jacket and unbuttons the cuffs of his blue button down shirt. The muscles jump and flex as he rolls his sleeves partway up, his strong fingers rolling and pulling in a nimble dance. Oblivious to Beckett's hungry gaze and the tension rolling off her in waves, he focuses on the bag of food and begins removing Styrofoam containers and setting them on the counter.

"I'll get some plates out and set the table, Castle. I think there's some wine, if you'd like a glass while we eat." She thinks of the liquid courage, and how she needs a little more time before she acts.

Glancing up, he says "Wine? Aren't we going back to the precinct to finish up?" he asks curiously.

"One glass with dinner won't be a problem. I let Ryan know we'd be awhile. After the week we've had, I could use a little down time before heading back and I thought it'd be nice to have a little dinner together. I really appreciate it you keeping me company in court today." Beckett gives him a quiet look, before gathering up the plates and setting the table.

"Um, sure, okay. Yeah. Some wine with dinner sounds nice." He replies, thinking this was yet another difference from their usual routine.

Beckett watches as he locates the wine, and grabs the corkscrew. She hands him a couple of glasses and watches while he pours them each a glass. Taking hers from his outstretched hand, she raises it to him, smiles gently and says "To partners" before clinking her glass to his and taking a sip. Castle mimics her actions, watching her over the rim of the glass as he takes a sip himself. Giving her a thoughtful gaze, he sets his wine aside, and busies himself taking out the food. Beckett realizes she is staring. Anxious, nervous, and feeling the thrum of arousal and anticipation moving through her, Beckett can't stomach the thought of a drawn out dinner and realizes its time to move things forward. After taking a fortifying sip of her wine, she decides on her plan of attack.

"I need to get out of this suit," she says, standing and moving towards her bedroom.

Looking up, she can see Castle's reflection from the framed print in front of her and knows his gaze follows her. Deliberately, she begins unbuttoning her blouse with one hand as she moves towards her bedroom door, pausing at the doorway to look over her shoulder and say,

"I'll be just a minute Castle" before going into her bedroom, making sure to leave the door open a few inches, knowing he'll have a clear view into a part of her bedroom from where he's standing. Acting as if the door is closed, Beckett sets down her wine and proceeds to take off her shirt. Shrugging out of her shirt, she turns slightly, and tosses it onto a nearby chair. Still facing away from Castle, Beckett reaches behind her and unzips the back of her skirt, slowly lowering it down her legs, before stepping out of it and placing it next to her shirt.

Clad only in her bra and matching lace panties, Beckett glances in the mirror. With her hair tousled and her cheeks flushed, she knows she looks good. She's been teasing herself as much as Castle with today's activities and feels it thrumming through her body. She moves towards her dresser and takes out a loose t-shirt, thinking about whether to simply put it on or continue her striptease. The sounds from her kitchen have stopped completely and she knows that Castle is transfixed. Deciding to play a little longer, she takes a moment to stretch her arms up to the ceiling, as if trying to release the tension of the day. Slowly, deliberately, she bends over at the waist in a simple downward dog yoga stretch, reaching her hands out towards the floor. The new position thrusts her bottom up, exposing the dark blue strip of her panties, while causing her breasts to spill over the top of her bra. From her upside down view, she peeks through her partially closed eyelids and can see Castle cataloguing her every move, oblivious to her covert scrutiny. Holding the pose, she stretches out her muscles, feeling some of the nervous tension release as she prepares for the next phase of her plan.

He stands there, immobile, face flushed, as if he cannot believe what is happening. Just when she thinks she's gone too far, she hears the ping of her phone, as if a text message has just been sent. He jumps like a rocket blast went off under him. Flushing, turning quickly, he busies himself at the counter, as if he hadn't just been staring at Beckett in her barely there underwear, breasts exposed as she stretched out after a long day.

Thinking the timing couldn't be better, she releases her pose and slowly stands up, adjusting her breasts back into her bra and says, "Castle? Can you grab my phone for me and see what that is? I want to make sure we aren't getting called in." Casting a disdainful glance at her shirt, she makes her decision.

After a moment of silence, Castle replies.

"Sure…umm….oh!" After a pause, "It's Ryan. He texted that the captain gave everyone the night off and said the paperwork can wait until tomorrow." Perfect. Now she won't have to call in and let them know she's done for the day. Taking what feels like the biggest risk of her life, she moves.

With his back to her and his focus on her phone, Castle doesn't hear Kate's soft approach. Before he's aware she's even there, her hands reach around him from behind. She runs her hands up his rib cage to his chest, pressing her nearly naked body into his back. Her whole body clenches as it feels the solid weight of him pressed against her. Her nipples contract, pressing hard points into his back, while she feels a flood of moisture between her legs, triggered by the rasp of his jean-clad butt molded to her body.

With a sexy purr, Kate whispers in his ear. "Castle, I'm hungry….and now we've got all night…."


	4. Chapter 4: Seduction

**CHAPTER FOUR: SEDUCTION**

Heart pounding, eyes wide, Castle turns his head towards Kate and looks down, "Beckett?" he squeaks, thinking he must be dreaming.

Transfixed by his gaze, throat clogged with emotion, heart pounding a thundering rhythm, her body responds to his nearness, hands mapping his chest, she turns him towards her. Her phone clatters to the counter as he releases it and his arms automatically move to her hips as she fits herself against him. The erection straining against the front of his jeans rubs against her stomach, heightening her arousal. Her breasts press against the hard surface of his chest, feeling the soft material of his shirt as she rubs against him. Emboldened by the feel of him against her, Kate reaches one arm up and grasps the back of his neck, pulling his head towards her, as she raises onto her toes to fuse her mouth with his. Slowly, gently, she nibbles at his mouth, letting her tongue peek out and trace the seam of his lips.

Stunned, Castle's entire body freezes. The sight of Kate Beckett, clad only in wisps of dark lace, breasts spilling over the top, pressing against him, is more than his brain can handle. The feel of her naked hips, the rough edge of lace from her panties against his palms, has his hands flexing, making small little motions on her skin. The smell of her surrounds him, intoxicating, maddening. The day's events kaleidoscope through his mind, coalescing into a single thought – it was deliberate. She had been subtly teasing him all day. And now she's here, mostly naked, pressed up against him. The moment he opens his mouth to say something, her tongue slips inside, tangling with his, filling him with the taste of her. Senses overloaded, Castle holds himself still for a heartbeat, and then two.

The dam breaks and instinct takes over. Mouth responding, he opens for her and kisses her fully, tongues tangling, lips roaming, nipping and caressing her mouth. His hands slide around her hips and down as he feels the soft contours of her ass, before picking her up and pulling her into his body. Her legs, long, smooth and bare, wrap tightly around him, forcing her middle into contact with his straining erection. Rubbing her mound against him, she feels her body tightening. Pulse racing, her hands clutching his shoulders. Castle walks her to the nearest wall and presses her against it, using his body to push into her, while holding her with one hand under her bottom, while his mouth leaves a trail of fire across her neck. Finding her pulse point pounding under his tongue, he lingers, sucking gently on her skin, marking her as his. Reaching a hand between them, he slips his fingers inside her bra, teasing the pointed tip of her breast, before pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. Body straining, eyes closed, Kate moves against Castle, urging him on with her body, hands and mouth. She's mindless, her body screaming for release. Her orgasm builds as she lets out a long, low moan, which rumbles from deep in her chest and escapes into the air around them.

Castle stills. The sound of heavy breathing fills the air, competing against the roar of blood in his ears. Rick pulls back and looks at her to find her like he's never seen her before - face flushed, lips swollen, mouth open, body straining, chest heaving – a picture of stunning sensuality.

"Beckett," he says, his voice sounding strained.

Slowly, Kate's eyes open. They lock onto the blue of his eyes, heavy-lidded, dilated with the passion raging out of control between them.

"Beckett. What are we doing?" He asks, sounding like a man on a knife's edge.

"Shh…its okay Castle. Please, I want this. I want you. I've wanted this for so long."

"Beckett…I can't. I can't start this with you. You're too important…I want more from you than this. I just…. I can't." sounding almost heartbroken, he tells her, "We have to stop."

Gently, softly, she says, "Castle, Rick….Listen to me. I don't want to stop. I'm not asking you to walk away. This is just the beginning." Searching his eyes, she let's everything she is feeling for him show on her face, tenderness and affection shining through. As she looks at him, she sees all the uncertainty and love and passion he normally keeps hidden from her looking back at her.

Her heart breaks a little for all that she's put him through and she has a moment's hesitation before rushing ahead. Framing his face with her hands, she looks steadily into his eyes.

"Rick, don't you see?" Gathering her courage, she lays it all on the line. "I'm in love with you…." The words feel right. A laugh bubbles up in her throat, relief at finally telling him, combined with joy at being in his arms. "God, Rick, I am so in love with you. I can't sleep, I can't think, all I do is think about you. Please, don't stop. I want you. I want to be yours."

Searching her face, he hesitates, before a smile transforms his expression. "Oh thank god!" He laughs, relieved, leaning in to kiss her again. Arms tightening around her, he envelops her in a big hug. Softly, gently, he traces kisses along her mouth, down her jaw, into her neck.

"I love you too, Kate. You have no idea how much." He says huskily, as he continues to rain kisses down upon her, the passion flaring between them again as he renews his attack on her senses. She savors each touch and caress, but her body craves more. With a little growl of impatience, she reaches for his shirt and rips it open from the neck, buttons flying, hands diving inside to finally feel his skin against hers. With a quick motion, she uses his shoulders to leverage herself up and grinds her core against him, rubbing tight little circles over his erection. He instinctively thrusts against her, feeling the heat of her through his clothes as soft moans fill the air.

Holding her like she weighs nothing, body straining for hers, Castle takes a quick glance around before moving away from the wall and stumbling to the couch, where he hastily lays her down before lowering himself on top of her. Nestled firmly between her legs, he feels the heat coming off her in waves as she undulates against him. Using his arms to posture up, he holds his chest away from hers, looking down at her. A soft flush covers her body as her chest heaves, a slight sheen covering her skin. With a quick movement, he flicks open the clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts from their confinement. Moaning at the sight of the twin peaks before him, he smiles, before gently tracing his fingers along the side of her breast. After another deep kiss, he lets his mouth roam south, stopping to nip and soothe her neck and collarbone, before continuing his path. Pausing at her scar, he places a soft kiss on it before making his way to her left breast and tracing the surgical scar that runs alongside it, gently sucking and nipping his way across her body. Cataloguing all of her responses, he leisurely explores her, setting fires in his path, before feeling the contrast between her smooth skin and the pebbled texture of her nipples. He focuses on exploring the soft skin of her breasts and stomach. His stubble rasps across her skin, causing goose bumps to break out in his wake as he trails a path south.

"Ohh….god…." Movements more frantic now, Beckett's senses are overwhelmed by him. Hands freed up, Beckett's nimble fingers go to his waist, working the clasp on his belt, before quickly opening his pants and sliding her hands down to cup him. His cock jumps at her first touch, hot and pulsing in her hand. She measures his silky hot length and firmly grips him. He's big. Bigger than she expected, and certainly bigger than she's experienced before. Her inner muscles clench, as she anticipates how he'll feel buried deep inside her.

Distracted by her discovery, she gasps when she feels his stubble moving towards her hip across a particularly sensitive spot, scorching a trail to her center, while his fingers trace the edge of her panties at the top of her leg, following it around to her center. With his first touch of her clit through the panties, her body clenches and she feels her orgasm tear through her. Hot, sharp and fast, it overtakes her, ripping a scream from her as she shouts his name.

Watching her come apart with just the slightest touch, it's all he can do to keep from following her over the edge. The feel of her slender hands rhythmically clenching his cock during her orgasm have him so close to the edge he's about to explode before they've even begun.

Quickly, moving her hands away from him, while simultaneously moving his hips out of her reach, he looks at her, still slightly stunned that he's actually here, with her, like this. Letting the waves of emotion carry him, he pauses, taking in this new version of Kate, aroused and open in ways he never imagined. Her beauty only enhanced by her stunningly sensuous nature. Her nipples are deep pink and tightened into hard little points. Her stomach muscles continue to contract with the force of her orgasm, head thrown back, hands clenching the sheets. Moving his thumbs into position, he quickly hooks them into the waistband of her soaked panties and slides them down her legs. Trailing his hands back up, he lingers behind her knees, gently stroking his way up to her center, feeling the proof of her desire on her thighs. Not letting her come down, he assaults her senses, wanting to drive her to a higher plane of ecstasy. Lowering his head, he blows gently on her clit, as his hands continue to make their way towards her core, anticipation of fully tasting her causing his cock to twitch in anticipation. His senses on fire with the smell, feel and taste of her, Castle savors his first exploration of her body.

Legs moving, body on fire, Beckett has never been so lost in pleasure before. Castle firmly grasps her right leg and drapes her knee over his shoulder. With his other hand, he spreads her legs further apart and rasps his chin against the soft skin of her inner thigh, before kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin. Trailing a hand up her right leg, he lets his fingers trace her silken lips, before stringing kisses along the crease at the top of her thigh. Repeating the action with her other leg, Rick continues to spread butterfly kisses along her thighs and stomach as she strains towards his mouth. Beckett's body continues to thrum with arousal, overwhelmed with sensation. She begins touching her breasts, pinching her nipples and pulling at them, feeling a corresponding tug in her center. Her hips buck and he lays an arm across them, holding her down while he continues to play her body. Feeling empty, desperate, she gasps "Rick, please…..I need more….."

In answer to her plea, she feels his tongue circling her clit, finally tasting her core, while he pushes two of his thick fingers deep into her. Moaning aloud in pleasure, she writhes against his mouth. His tongue sets a quick and dirty rhythm as he feasts upon her, while his fingers find her g spot and stimulate it, picking up the tempo. The pressure builds and she screams his name again, body bowing as she experiences the most intense orgasm she's ever had. Rick continues to stimulate her, drawing out the orgasm and increasing her pleasure.

Softly, gently, he lets her come down, before kissing his way up her body, buying time to calm his raging need to climax, wanting to draw out the experience further. When his fingers leave her channel, she feels their loss acutely, but revels in the feel of them tracing up her sides and breasts. Body dripping, blood thrumming, she can only smile in pure bliss as he looks down at her. He smiles at her lovingly, before leaning down to kiss her, long, slow and deep. Relishing the feel of his mouth moving over her, she wraps her arms around him and realizes he's still wearing his shirt and pants. With a burst of energy, she raises up and pushes against him.

"Somebody's overdressed," she says, smiling up at him, before a husky laugh escapes.

Looking down at himself, his shirt ripped, pants open and boxers half on and half off, he laughs and agrees.

"What are you gonna do about it Kate?" he teases, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Swinging her legs to the floor, she gets up and holds out her hand. Pulling him up next to her, she shyly looks him over, blushing furiously, as she catalogs his body and recalls all the ways he's explored her already. She thought she knew what to expect. She's not exactly inexperienced, but her body's never reacted with such intensity before. Castle exceeds her expectations in so many ways. His confidence and ease with her during intimacy is a new facet to their relationship. Nerves calmed by the desire and affection in his gaze, she takes charge.

"You've been holding out on me," she says, her gaze taking in the firm pectoral muscles and toned abdomen. Stepping into him, she places her hands on his chest and moves them outward, brushing his shirt off his shoulders, as she runs her hands down his arms. A light sprinkling of hair covers his chest and arms, and his muscles flex as he moves to help her take off his ruined shirt. "If I had known what you were hiding under those tailored suits, I would have had a lot more trouble keeping my hands to myself." she says teasingly.

Letting her hands explore his torso, she tests the feel of his pectorals before spreading down his ribs. His stomach jumping at her touch, she sees his cock twitch as it peaks out over the top of his boxers, straining to be free. Still partially covered, she sees that it really is as big as it felt and she licks her lips, thinking of all the ways she wants to enjoy it.

A groan escapes Castle as he watches her watching him.

"Beckett…..Kate" she looks up and smiles when he uses her first name, "I'm not going to last if you keep looking at me like that."

"Oh, don't worry Castle. We've got all night." She says, in a sultry tone. "I've wanted this for a long time and I am not going to let you go until we both get what we want."

"We're going to need more than a few hours for you to fulfill that promise." He says, caressing her cheek gently before covering her mouth with his.

Moving her hands to his hips, she runs her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, tracing it around to the back, where she feels the firm muscles of his back before bringing them back around to his hips, before slowly, carefully, lowering his boxers, taking his pants with them as she goes. Kneeling in front of him, she gets a close up view of his cock, proudly jutting from its nest of curls. Her breath stirs the air around him, hair tickling his groin. He moans, anticipating her next move. Lifting his feet one at a time, she helps him step out of his pants, feeling the weight of the hand he placed on her shoulder for balance. Peeling off his socks, she divests him of the last piece of clothing before looking up at him. Hands trailing up his strong legs, she feels her way towards his cock.

Deliberately, eyes locked with his, she moves in and opens her mouth, letting her tongue reach out and taste the drop of pre-cum on his tip. Bringing her hands around to grab his firm butt cheeks, she kneads them before pulling him towards her. Kate swirls her tongue around his tip, feeling the soft, silken feel of his skin as she takes him into her mouth. Groaning, his hands clenching, Rick watches her avidly. Still holding his gaze, she traces his penis from base to tip, one long smooth stroke of her tongue, humming her approval. She cups his balls and gives them a gentle squeeze, feeling him respond to her ministrations. Taking him deeper, she begins working him in her fist while sucking him deeper into her mouth, working him passionately. His hips buck and he groans before reaching for her, pulling on her to stand up. She resists, wanting to taste him. Finally, relenting, she releases him from her mouth, leaning forward and letting her breasts brush against his tip, nuzzling her nose into his belly button, licking and kissing her way up his body. The musty smell of him invades her senses. Her body, sated only moments before, begins thrumming with arousal, clenching in anticipation.

Trembling, Castle reaches for her. "Kate….please….." he groans "please tell me you have a condom."

"I do Castle, they're in my bedroom," she responds.

Taking his hand, mouth fusing onto his, she wraps her arms around his neck as she maneuvers him towards her bedroom, desperate for them to take that final step.

Stumbling, laughing, he growls low in his throat before picking her up, rushing her through the doorway to her bedroom and throwing her on the bed before settling between her legs.

"Where are they?" he asks

Reaching over to her nightstand, she opens a drawer and pulls out a condom, holding it just out of his reach.

"Did you want this Castle?" she teases, "or do you want to try it without? I'm on the pill and clean…." She says, watching him closely.

His eyes widen and a devilish grin crosses his face. "I'll take you any way I can have you, Detective" he responds. With an impish grin, he throws the condom aside and says "I'm safe, too," before delivering another scorching kiss.

Eyes locked on hers, he lifts her hips, shoving a pillow under them to raise them up. Posturing up onto his knees, he spreads her legs with one hand while using the other to run the tip of his cock up and down her channel, teasing her clit, as he watches her body flush in anticipation.

Groaning, she brings both hands around to his buttocks and pulls him towards her, straining to complete their connection. Deliberately, lowering himself over her, he he teases the head of his cock through her wetness, before dipping into her entrance, slowly stretching a few inches into her, before rocking back and forth a few times, teasing her. Her breath clenches in her chest, as she feels her body stretching to accommodate him. Withdrawing, he waits, before repeating the move several times. Then, with a sure, smooth stroke, Castle pushes his hips forward, filling her completely, burying himself completely in her warmth.

Her walls clench tightly around his intrusion, feeling him slide home, filling her in a way she's never experienced. Holding himself still for a moment while her body adjusts to him, he leans down and tenderly kisses her. "So beautiful…" he murmurs softly, reverently.

Poised on a knife's edge of desire, he waits, desperate to move, but knowing her body needs a moment to adjust to his intrusion. She's so tight he knows its been awhile for her, and so wet he knows he could keep going without hurting her. But he wants to make sure she's ready and he likes to draw it out to maximize his pleasure and hers. Then, just when he thinks he can't stand it anymore, he feels her muscles contract and release, before she wiggles her hips, and the most erotic moan he's ever heard cuts through the sound of their breathing.

"Oh God Rick, please….." the words tumble from her mouth, head thrown back, eyes closed, hands urging him forward.

In response, he pulls back fully, leaving just the head of his cock inside of her, before forcefully pushing his way back into her. Setting a steady pace, he begins thrusting firmly into her. The walls of her body clench him tightly, the delicious friction causing sounds to spill from her involuntarily. Legs wrapping around him, ankles crossed tightly over his butt, she pushes him into her with her feet, while pulling him more fully into her with her hands. His girth filling her, his pace increasing, she feels her body tighten and clench, her orgasm imminent. With each thrust of his hips, a moan escapes, rising in volume. The friction his movements create cause her clit to grind against his pubic bone, overwhelming her with sensations. Blood racing, body clenching, she screams her release.

Her body spasms tightly clenching his cock are overwhelming. The feel of her strong legs wrapped around him, her hands urging him on, disrupts his steady rhythm, causing him to thrust harder and faster, his body out of control, driving him on and on. The feel of her naked walls caressing his erection cause his balls to tighten, preparing for his climax. Feeling a particularly strong spasm clenching him, he loses control, mindlessly pounding into her as his climax overtakes him, a hot gush of semen spilling into her. Her name torn from his lips, he continues to thrust, riding her hot and fast. Finally spent, he lowers his head, reaching down and fusing his mouth with hers, gentling his thrusts as they ride out the waves of pleasure together. The feel of her body clenching his slowly subsides, as he begins to soften inside of her, a feeling of euphoria spreading throughout both of them.

Overwhelmed with emotion, he leans back and his eyes connect with hers, a faint sheen of moisture pooling in them as he looks down at a thoroughly ravished Kate Beckett. A soft smile transforms her face, causing her eyes to light up, as she reaches up and tenderly brushes his hair off his forehead with one hand. Gently, surely, she puts pressure on his neck to bring his mouth back to hers. Softly, slowly, she kisses him, caressing the strong muscles of his neck and back with her hands as her mouth continues to soothe him. As he starts to move to withdraw from her, she holds him close, firmly blocking his attempt to move away.

"Shh…not yet. I want you to stay right where you are." she says, wanting to feel his strong body covering hers a little longer.

Transfixed, content, he relaxes into her, kissing her sweetly and cuddling for a few moments before rolling them over, still entwined. Relaxing into him, she sighs contentedly, hands reaching up to hold him to her, fighting sleep as her eyes drift closed to the feel of his hands gently soothing her back.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Normal

**CHAPTER FIVE: A NEW NORMAL**

The soothing touch of small hands feathering across his stomach awaken Castle. The room is dark, broken only by the glow of lamplight from the living room spilling through the open doorway. A warm body draped over his, and the feel of a shapely leg nestled across his thighs has the fog in his brain rapidly clearing, as he feels soft kisses being peppered along his jaw. Opening his eyes, he sees his favorite Detective studying him.

"Hi" she blushes, a shy look on her face.

"Hey" he says, eyes twinkling in return. "That was amazing."

Ducking her head, she lets out a low chuckle. "I'm not sure amazing does it justice."

Castle's arms tighten around her, holding her in place as he asks "So you don't regret it?"

Eyes snapping to his, she looks at him. "What? No! Definitely not." Shifting, she straddles his lap, leaning over him as she brings her hands to his face, looking at him seriously. "In fact, I only regret waiting so long. I owe you an apology."

"An apology?" he asks, puzzled.

"Because, I realize now that I've been unfair to you, making you wait so long. Denying what's between us. I've been so afraid of messing up what we have that I hurt you."

"No, Kate. I knew you weren't ready. It's okay. You needed time." With a devilish grin, he brings his hands to her hips, holding her in place. "And it was so worth the wait. Although….."

Leaning down, she places a steaming hot kiss on his lips, cutting him off. Savoring his lower lip, she gently nips at it before soothing it with her tongue, diving into the flavors of his mouth for a few moments, before coming up for air. "What?" she asks, the husky tone of her voice betraying her arousal.

"You are a minx. I can't believe the way you played me today. That was you in the elevator, wasn't it?" he accuses

Giggling, a look of pure delight on her face, she responds "What? No way. That wasn't me. First you ogle my boobs in the precinct and now you accuse me of grabbing your butt?"

"Ahh…but I didn't tell you what happened in the elevator, did I? It _was_ you! You did that on purpose! The whole day, you were tormenting me. You wanted me to look down your shirt. You wanted me to see that little striptease earlier, didn't you!"

Giggling, bringing his hands up to her breasts and pinching her nipples, she encourages his fingers to replace her own. Dragging her wet center across his arousal she asks "Are you seriously complaining about what happened?"

"No! No! That's not what I meant …it's just….this is so unlike you…."

Raising her hips, she suddenly impales herself on his erection, a low moan torn from her throat as she feels him stretching and filling her, hitting her in just the right spot.

"Kate! " he shouts, surging up into her.

Grabbing hold of his shoulders for balance, she breathily responds, "that's where you're wrong, Castle." Her hips begin a dirty little rhythm, "It's exactly like me. You've only known Detective Beckett….now you're going to get to know all of me…"

Eyes wide, watching the sway of her breasts as she moves against him, Rick reaches a hand between them, finding her clit, circling it with his finger as she rides him. Throwing back her head, a light sheen breaks out on her skin as she increases her pace, little sounds and moans torn from her as she climbs towards the peak. After only moments, the sensations overwhelm her and she climaxes, her internal muscles clamping down tightly on him, as a flood of moisture lubricates her channel. Screaming his name, she holds herself still above him, body drawn tight in ecstasy, as the force of her orgasm causes her muscles to rhythmically clench against his erection.

Still hard as a rock, Castle thrusts strongly up into her, watching the expressions chase across her face, awed by the force of her body, as he mercilessly drives her towards another peak.

Leaning back, Kate changes the angle, driving him harder against her g spot, reaching her arms back for balance. Bringing his knees up behind her, he supports her back and drives himself more deeply into her. Reaching a hand behind her and between his legs, she begins massaging his sac, gently squeezing his balls and feeling the place where they are joined. Slightly off balance, she grips his hips tightly with her knees, grinding a fierce counterpoint to his thrusts while feeling her way to the sensitive spot she'd discovered earlier. Pressing against the bundle of sensitive nerves at his base, she clamps her walls tightly around his cock, as she drives him towards his own climax. With a throaty shout, Castle explodes inside her with a warm rush, the sound and feel of him triggering yet another release in her.

Panting, wildly out of breath, they lock eyes, the fast pace of their coupling and the emotional intimacy they've shared overwhelming them. In silent communication, they soothe and comfort each other, bringing their bodies back under control.

Leaning forward, body draped over his, Kate lets out a little sigh, snuggling into his warmth, reveling in the feel of his large hands holding her firmly in place.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of this," she sighs.

"Mmm. Me too." He says. After a few moments, the sound of his stomach growling pierces the comfortable silence.

Laughing, glancing over at the clock, Kate sees its almost 11 p.m. "If we're going to keep this up, we need some food."

Getting out of bed, Kate feels the stretch and pull of her muscles, slightly sore from their activities after being abstinent for so long. She holds her hand out for Castle's. Pulling him from the warmth of the covers, she places a kiss on his mouth before sauntering, completely naked, into the living room. Grabbing his ruined shirt from the floor, she puts it on for warmth, letting it hang open over her breasts, as she grabs her forgotten wine and takes a sip.

Following her, Castle looks around for his boxers, reaching for them, thinking he should cover himself.

"Nuh-uh. Don't you dare" Kate says, cataloging the features of his body that are now fully exposed to her in the soft lighting of her apartment. "I want to look." She says, raising an eyebrow provocatively, as she caresses him with her eyes, a saucy look on her face.

"You are so naughty!" he says, a delighted grin crossing his face. "I like the naughty Detective." He says, wiggling his eyebrows at her, before a more serious expression crosses his face. "I'll make you a deal," he says, washing his hands in the sink before gathering the plates and starting to dish up the food they'd abandoned earlier. Moving to the microwave, he begins reheating their dinner, as he watches the sway of his shirt alternately revealing and hiding her beautiful body.

"What's that?" she asks, one eyebrow raised mischievously.

"You can look, as long as I, and only I, can touch." He says. Walking over to her, he cups her breast, gently kneading the firm flesh of her body, as he looks into her eyes.

Eyes turning smoky, she says "Deal. But only when we're alone, and I get the same rights. Just you and me. I don't share." Reaching up, she seals their deal with a kiss, getting lost in the feel of him against her. "You're mine." She murmurs softly.

At the sound of the microwave beeping, Castle tears his lips from her. The feel of his erection nudging her stomach has her looking down at the effect she has on him, surprised that he's ready for her again so soon. "And you're mine." He says, a look of love washing over him, before placing a soft kiss on her lips, causing her to surge into him and press her body against his, rubbing gently against him.

"You keep that up and we aren't going to get any food. Let's eat. And then we can continue this later." He suggests.

Pulling away reluctantly, she smiles at him, while a feeling of absolute peace settles in her heart. "Agreed. We need to eat. And then I think we should run a bubble bath after dinner," she says, propositioning him with her eyes.

Seeing the anticipation shining in his eyes, she almost abandons her plate, but instead sits down and spoons up a fork of pasta. Just before taking a bite of the pasta, she catches his eye and says,

"I'm so calling in sick tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6: Candlelight and Bubbles

**CHAPTER SIX: CANDLELIGHT AND BUBBLES**

Kate lights the candles spread throughout her bathroom as the tub continued to fill with bubbles and steaming water. Tuning her ipod to some soft music, she turns off the lights and looks at a scene she's set many times in the past, but only for herself. Inexplicably nervous, body quivering with anticipation, she pins her hair up and out of the way while Castle clears the dishes after their meal.

Lured by the sound of the music, Castle appears, wine glasses in hand, and stops at the vision before him. The flickering light of dozens of candles play across Kate's features, alternately revealing and hiding the planes of her face, subtly outlining the curves of her body. The subtle splash of water filling the tub creates mountains of white bubbles, while the trace of vanilla scents the air. Reaching down to turn off the water, Kate's eyes meet his across the expanse of the tub. Shrugging out of his shirt, she stands boldly staring at him, one leg slightly bent, before reaching one slim hand out for her wine.

Holding his gaze, she takes a sip, the subtle movement of her throat while she swallows mesmerizing him. He looks his fill at the stunning sight before him, cataloging the planes and hollows of her body, noting the places he's marked her or left a trail of whisker burn across her delicate skin. Thinking he needs to be more gentle with her, he holds out his hand, encouraging her to hold it as she steps into the water.

"This is something out of a fantasy, Kate." He says, voice dropping huskily as he watches the play of light in her eyes.

Smiling secretively, she watches the play of soft light flicker over the muscular planes of his body, the downy soft hair on his body glinting and twinkling as he moves. With a gentle tug on his hand, she encourages him to join her in the tub. Gesturing for him to sit down and lean back, she waits, while he settles himself, before setting down her wine and lowering herself into the water and leaning back against his chest, the feel of her body and legs surrounded by his, as she eases back into him. His arm comes around her, gently, stroking her stomach, while he takes a sip of his own wine before setting it beside hers. She can feel the hot water slowly soothing her sore and aching muscles. Leisurely, they caress and rub against each other, the slide of a leg here, the feel of a hand there. All gently, slowly relaxing into each other.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, she quietly responds.

"This is out of a fantasy, Castle. It's my fantasy."

Fingers stilling against her, he asks quietly, eagerly, but with a hint of restraint and seriousness, "Really?"

Thinking back to all the times he's used that tone of voice with her as she revealed some personal detail of her life, she realizes that this is no different. She wants to give him this piece of herself.

Taking a washcloth, she dips it into the water before grabbing his hand from her stomach. As she begins gently trailing the washcloth up over his fingers and down his arm, she watches the water and bubbles drip and play along his skin. In a husky tone, she softly begins telling him.

"You don't know how many times I've sat in this tub, just like this, with a glass of wine and one of your books." Dropping his hand, she trails the washcloth over his muscular thigh to his knee, before pausing, turning slightly, so she can look him in the eyes, as she tells him.

"I wanted you here, with me, like this. I'd sit here reading your words, imagining the sound of your voice reading me the images you painted so clearly."

Holding his gaze, she brings her other hand to his cheek, caressing it slightly, as she continues, "And when I'd get to those love scenes you'd write about us, I imagined the two of us, acting them out. I would imagine you sitting at your desk, fantasizing about us, and I'd fantasize about you, here, as I let my hands wander." With a soft laugh, shyly, she reveals, "You've brought me to climax more times than you know in this tub." Blushing, her eyes meet his, as she reveals this intimate detail of her life.

With the same sincerity and interest he's shown in the past, he places his hand over hers on his cheek, and leans forward, placing gentle kisses on her neck. Reaching down, he gently removes the washcloth from her grasp.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one. Thank you for telling me." The feel of his breath across the nape of her neck, followed by the low rumble of his voice, quietly speaking in her ear, causes a little shiver to run down her spine.

With a soft chuckle, he begins washing her body, gently soothing the washcloth over her arms, before moving it up to her collar bone, before dipping below the water to gently rub her breasts.

She lets out a soft sigh, relaxing back into him, as she feels the press of his erection against her back. He continues his quiet ministrations, slowly making his way south, as his breathing thickens and his mouth assaults her shoulders and neck.

And then he begins speaking, telling a new story about Rook and Nikki, weaving an erotic tale of them together in the bath. As he speaks, his hands mimic the words he spins, setting her body on fire, as he explores her. With his words and his hands he seduces her. Feeling her body's response, playing her as if they've been lovers for years, he slowly brings her up the peak and over it, the sound of her soft sighs and moans urging him on.

Turning to face him, she fuses her mouth with his, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she lifts up, body poised over his. Feeling him nudge at her entrance, her eyes lock with his, as she lowers herself onto him. Eyes smoky with desire, candlelight playing across her features, she softly undulates against him, her body locked tightly to his, as her eyes pierce him with their intensity. Gently, surely, they make love, lost in each other, oblivious to the outside world.


	7. Chapter 7: Morning Reflections

**CHAPTER SEVEN: MORNING REFLECTION**

The glare of the sun wakes Kate for the second time that morning. The sound of Castle's measured breathing lets her know he's still sleeping. She gently shifts out from under the weight of his arm, reveling in the feel of him next to her, but knowing she's too restless to keep from waking him. His handsome features relaxed and open, she watches him sleep and feels herself slipping more deeply in love with him, something she couldn't imagine just 24 hours earlier. Recalling the incredible intimacy they've shared, she realizes that she was the one who really had no idea. Body sated for the first time in months, she feels at peace with this new development in her life. Vulnerable in a way she never imagined, her heart is more open now than it has been since before her mother's death. If she didn't believe he was as emotionally invested as she was, she would be terrified.

The push/pull of wanting to keep their newfound intimacy between them versus telling their friends and family has her wondering how they're going to navigate their changed relationship outside the walls of her apartment. As she watches him sleep, she thinks about the night before. They've surprised each other in so many ways. Previously content to follow her lead, Castle has shown her just how much he's been holding back while waiting for her to catch up. Confident and bold, he has a take-charge manner that he's rarely exhibited in their work at the precinct. Now that he's been given permission to touch, he hasn't been shy about making his desires and preferences known. Realizing she'll need to adjust to their private dynamic, she's secretly relieved they're on more equal footing.

And she loves surprising him with her naughty, playful side. The look on his face when she called in sick pleading a headache this morning was priceless. Her sleepless night and strained voice made it seem like she really was coming down with something. She wants him to know he is more important than her work – that he matters. Besides, she isn't ready to share him with anyone. Yesterday, it was simple. She wanted him and could no longer hold herself apart. That hasn't changed. But now, they can't keep their hands off each other. She's afraid everyone will see the change in their relationship simply by looking at her. They need more time to enjoy each other and figure out who they are together before the pressures of the outside world intrude.

Uncertainty over what their romance means for their working relationship has her fretting that he won't be allowed back at the precinct. Given the choice, she'd choose their relationship over their work, but she doesn't want to make that choice. And having experienced just a small portion of the media spotlight their rumored romance previously brought, she can only imagine the frenzy that will break out when the media learns they're involved. And then there's their family and friends. She knows Lanie and the boys will be happy for them, but she's not sure of the reception she'll get from Castle's mother and daughter. Frowning over the decisions to be made, worried he'll want to tell everyone right away, she looks back at Castle, only to see him watching her intently, a concerned look on his face.

Joy suffuses her at the realization that he's awake, transforming her face with the most loving expression.

"You had me worried." He says, with an answering smile, a hint of relief in his tone.

"Worried? Why?"

"The look on your face was so serious. I thought maybe you were having second thoughts."

"No. God no." She says, leaning over to place a quick kiss on his lips. "Never."

Pulling her in close to him, he responds, "Give me a proper good morning kiss." Sealing his lips to hers, she responds to his now familiar taste, wanting nothing more than to get lost in his arms again.

With a reluctant moan, he pulls back. "You've got to be sore after the night we've had. Maybe we should table this for awhile and talk about whatever had you frowning a minute ago."


	8. Chapter 8: Homecoming

**CHAPTER EIGHT: HOMECOMING**

Snuggling into his body, Kate lets out a contented sigh. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she begins with the concern that is foremost in her mind.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I'm not ready to share what we have with anyone."

Knowing how closely guarded she's always been about her private life at the precinct, he thinks he knows where she's going with this.

"You don't want to tell anyone about us?"

When he says it like that, she thinks it sounds petty.

"I – It's just – I mean…" pausing, she takes a deep breath to sort out her thoughts. "I want to tell everyone. I just don't want to tell them right now. I want some time to get to know you like this, without all the whispers and questions that are inevitably going to happen."

Searching his eyes, Kate can't read the expression on his face. Nervous, worried that she's hurt his feelings, she looks up at him and finally asks, "What do you want?"

"Well I obviously want you." He says, with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows, lightening the moment in typical fashion.

"Obviously." She says, rolling her eyes in response. Searching his face, she waits for him to continue.

"And I don't really want to share you either." He says, surprising her. "It's taken me years to get you to give me a chance. I think we deserve an opportunity to figure this out without everyone else involved and putting pressure on us. And honestly, I know this is going to affect you at work and I don't want to be responsible for you having to deal with all of that right now."

Looking at her, he smiles, before continuing. "But I don't know how long I want to keep it from Alexis and my mom. I want to spend as much time with you as I can, and if we hide it from them, I'm not sure that's going to happen."

Climbing up his chest, she frames his face with her hands, before gently kissing him.

"We can tell them whenever you want."

Feeling relieved that they're on the same page about this, she slips out of bed, pausing when she feels him grab her hand, pulling her back towards him.

Looking like she's been well and thoroughly loved, he still can't believe they are here in her apartment, having this conversation after the most amazing night of his life. "You are so beautiful in the morning," he says, looking at her with a tender expression. Standing up, he pulls her into his body, tucking her head under his chin, just standing with her wrapped in his arms, cherishing their newfound closeness.

Feeling his body's response to her nearness, he tilts her chin up and softly cradles her jaw with his hands, before leaning down to gently kiss her. She gently runs her finger across his back, down to the firm cheeks of his butt, where she pinches him lightly.

Laughing, he breaks the kiss and tells her "I feel like a teenager with you. I can't seem to get enough."

"Do you hear me complaining?" She asks, bringing one hand around to cup him, tracing a finger along his growing length.

"I just don't want to hurt you. I can take care of this myself if this is too much for you right now."

"I'll let you know when I've had too much, Castle." With a mischievous grin, she turns and leads him to the bathroom by his cock.

Turning on the shower, she says "Let me tell you how I started my day yesterday…"

After a thoroughly satisfying morning shower, Kate slips out of the bathroom and selects her clothes for the day. Thinking the reality of showering with Rick was so much better than the fantasy, she makes sure to select a shirt that will cover the hickey he gave her. Slipping into another sexy lingerie set, she quickly covers it with her jeans and a shirt while Castle searches the rest of the apartment for his clothing. Thinking about the day, she knows it stretches out before them, available for whatever they have in mind. While she'd be content to simply snuggle in bed or on the couch, she wants him to choose. "So, what did you want to do today?" she asks.

Standing in her bedroom in nothing but yesterday's jeans, Castle holds up his ruined shirt and says "Well, whatever we do, I need to stop by my place so I can get something to wear."

Blushing, Kate laughs and says, "Yeah – not sorry about that, by the way." Crossing over to her dresser, she reaches into a bottom drawer and pulls out a green v-neck t-shirt, tossing it at Castle.

Unfolding it, he sees it is his size. Looking closer, he realizes it is one of his shirts – one he hasn't seen in awhile.

"Where did you get this?" he asks, curious.

"I kind of stole it from you after my apartment blew up." she confesses.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have a few others if you don't like that one." She tells him, pointing at the drawer.

Looking over, he sees a few other colored t-shirts, including the red one she'd been wearing the morning she made him breakfast at his apartment.

"You sneaky little thief." Holding it up to his face, he takes a deep breath. "It smells like you."

"Well, I might have slept in it" she tells him, giving him yet another glimpse into ways he's invaded her life. "If you'd prefer, you can grab one of the others, I'm sure there's one I've washed recently in there."

"No. No. This is fine." Shrugging into it, he puts on the shirt, smoothing it down his chest.

Looking at the way it sculpts his chest and shows off his biceps, she can't help but walk over to him and smooth her hands over his chest, feeling his strong muscles flex as she touches him. She loves having the freedom to touch and explore his body at will. "You should wear t-shirts more often." Giving him a quick peck on the lips, she tells him "You look sexy."

"Really?" he squeaks, blushing at the compliment. "You think I'm sexy?"

"I thought we'd already established that Castle." With a quirk of her eyebrow and a smirk, she grabs her shoes and heads out of the bedroom.

Thinking its going to take him some time to get used to this saucy new Kate Beckett he follows her out to the living room, already plotting ways he can get back at her. "Let's head over to my place so I can change and then we can grab a bite to eat." He suggests.

Walking through the door to the loft, Rick tosses his keys on a table and heads towards his bedroom. "Make yourself at home. I'll just be a few minutes."

Sitting on a stool at the bar, Kate takes in the loft, thinking over the times she's been there, and how at home she feels in his space. Restless, still a little unsettled about their new relationship, she wishes they had a few more days to settle into their new dynamic before she had to return to work.

Turning, she sees Rick emerge from the doorway of his office. He looks striking. He's taken the time to shave and changed into a different pair of jeans, and a long sleeve plaid shirt that was loosely open over a black t-shirt. Still in his socks, he pads towards her. Thinking she'd rather eat in, she's just about to suggest they settle in for the afternoon when she hears the sound of a key in the lock. They pause, both turning to the door at the same time. When it opens, they are surprised to see Martha making her entrance into the apartment, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Oh Richard darling, you're home." She sings, a smile on her face. "And Kate! What a surprise! Working on another case I take it. It's so good to be home. I couldn't stand another minute of those gasbags droning on and on about their idea of what true theater is and decided to cut my trip short." Pushing her suitcase to the bottom of the stairs, she lets go of the handle, drops her purse on top of it and turns towards Rick, intent on giving him a quick hug.

Pausing mid-stride, she looks between the two of them and a huge smile breaks out on her face. "Well, how about that! It's about time! Ohhh!" Walking over to Kate with her arms outstretched, she pulls her into a big hug "welcome to the family."

Blushing furiously at being caught off guard, and looking at Rick with a plea in her eyes, she returns Martha's hug, completely at a loss on how to respond. "Um, thanks" she finally manages, feeling both embarrassed, relieved and loved all at the same time.

Shrugging, knowing there's nothing he can do to stop hurricane Martha, he simply smiles and crosses over to Kate. His mother releases Kate and turns to him, looking at them closely and seeing the absolute love radiating between them. Hugging him close, she whispers "Don't mess this up, kiddo" as she gives him a kiss on the cheek and releases him.

Hearing Martha's dig, Kate laughs at Rick, relaxing, and realizes it's going to be fine.


	9. Chapter 9: Page Six

**CHAPTER NINE: PAGE SIX**

Sitting at her desk at work, Kate knows they are about to face their first real test when he arrives at the precinct for the first time since they've gotten together. Thinking back over the last few days, she hoped the hardest part was behind them. After Martha's reaction, they'd decided to tell Alexis that same night and had broken the news to her over dinner. Her reaction was far more reserved than Martha's. It was clear she wasn't overjoyed at the news, but she also seemed to accept it as inevitable. Kate knew it would come up at some time in the future, but for now she figured they'd just have to tread lightly and take it one day at a time.

Since they hadn't had a body drop in awhile, Castle had stayed away, working on his next book. She'd spent the past few days catching up on paperwork. She missed having him by her side, but was still able to see him in the evenings before she retreated to her apartment for the night. Sometimes he'd meet her a few blocks from the precinct and they'd grab a cab to her place or his. More often than not, she simply met him at the loft. She never realized that they'd have such a difficult time getting some alone time together.

Slogging through paperwork, Kate found herself looking up every time she heard the elevator, anticipating his arrival. She'd noticed a few people making furtive looks at Castle's chair and wondered why the sudden interest. Thinking she must be imagining things due to her anxiety, she dismissed it and tried to focus.

Grabbing her ringing phone, she answers in her typical brusque fashion. "Beckett."

"Oh honey, how are you doing?" Lanie asks, with sympathy in her voice.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She responds, puzzled at the inquiry.

"Tell me you've seen the paper." Lanie responds.

"What? No. I haven't read the paper this morning." Kate's gut clenches, as she worries about what might be in the paper. They'd been discreet, but there have been a few times when she knows they were caught up in each other while in some out of the way spot. "What's in the paper?" she asks Lanie, a hint of panic in her tone.

"Calm down. It's not that bad." Lanie responds.

"Lanie. Just tell me!" she grits out.

"It's better if you see it for yourself. Ask Esposito, he has a copy of it. Call me back after you read it." Lanie responds, before hanging up.

"Espo!" Kate calls, a sharp tone in her voice. Everyone in the immediate vicinity quiets down, recognizing that Beckett is unhappy about something. Knowing looks are exchanged, and her agitation rises.

Esposito's head snaps up and he hurries over to her. "Yo, Beckett. What's up?" he asks, looking a little nervous.

"Paper. Now." She grinds out.

Hurrying, Esposito grabs the paper off his desk and hands it to her, beating a fast retreat.

Turning furiously to page six, Kate's eyes skim the brief article, before focusing closely on the pictures that accompany it.

The first photo is a grainy long-distance shot of Rick kissing her passionately near his building. Her face is obscured, but its clear that they are completely absorbed in each other. Her features are not visible in the photo, but she recognizes the outfit she'd been wearing a few nights ago when she went to his place to meet him. The other photo is an older picture that's clearly of Kate yelling at Castle, finger poking his chest. She remembers the incident well. It had happened awhile back, before they were together and was one of the many times he'd done something to irritate her at a crime scene and she'd responded with frustration. Moving from the pictures to the text, she read the brief commentary under the photos. "Trouble in paradise? New York's favorite bad-boy mystery writer, Richard Castle, seems to have found a new muse. No word yet on the identity of the woman he was seen hastily escorting into his building earlier this week, but his former muse at the NYPD is clearly not pleased with being cast aside for someone new."

Letting out a deep breath, Kate realizes that it is not as bad as she feared. They don't know it is her in the picture and have simply painted her as a scorned woman. While that's bad enough, she prefers the unsubstantiated innuendo to the truth becoming known right now. Besides, it is similar to other rumors they've printed over the years, so she's surprised it seems to be causing so much interest. Looking up, she sees a few people watching her before hastily looking away.

Just then, her phone pings. Looking down, she sees a long message from Castle. Thinking he is giving her a heads up about the paper, she is surprised when she reads what he's written. Feeling her body's instant response, she is stunned at his audacity. Reading it again, she is secretly thrilled, but has to tamp down her response.

_Dissatisfied with the latest scene between Nikki and Rook, he abandons his laptop. Knowing it pales in comparison to the reality that is Kate Beckett, he can't write fiction without inadvertently invading their privacy. His mind takes him back to their first night together. Waking up naked in her bed, his body stands at the ready, responding to her nearness no matter how many times they've satisfied each other. He feels her long, caramel tresses brushing his chest and the slow rise and fall of her chest pushes her soft breasts into his rib cage. The feel of her delicate fingers relaxed on his hip have him replaying all the ways she's used those hands on him. Knowing he will never get enough of this woman, he gently rolls her over onto her back. Holding his breath to see if she wakes, he waits a moment and watches her settle deeper into slumber. Looking his fill, he sees the perfect slope of her breast, and the soft curve of her hip. As captivating as her body is, his eyes are drawn back to the haunting beauty of her face, wanting only to get lost in her eyes and mouth. He begins stroking himself lightly, imagining the feel of her hands upon him again. Feeling like the luckiest man on earth, he gently traces the curve of her breast with his finger, seeing her nipple contract. Even in her sleep, she responds to his touch. Knowing he should let her sleep, but unable to stop himself, he moves down her body, compelled by the inexorable pull of his love for her. Wanting to capture the elusive taste of her once more, he parts her legs, bringing his mouth to her core. He gently begins tracing his tongue up and down the soft folds between her legs, before circling her clit and gently sucking on it. The scent of her arousal greets him, and the unique taste of her body drives him to explore her further. A soft moan splits the air, causing his cock to twitch in response. As she awakens to the feel of his mouth gently playing her body, he brings his hand to her, finding her wet and ready. Gently inserting his finger inside her, he locates her g spot and begins stroking it. Slowly, softly, he caresses her with his finger, bringing his other hand up to gently stimulate her nipple, while creating a countering rhythm with his mouth. Feeling her body tense, he feels her clamp down on his finger as she reaches the peak, calling his name softly as she climaxes. _

Blushing, Kate quickly looks up, to see if anyone has noticed her reaction to the steamy text from Castle. Knowing he's fantasizing about her, she struggles to get her body under control. Wishing she was with him, she recalls exactly how it felt to wake up to the feel of his mouth and hands on her. Feeling herself grow moist, she wonders whether she'll have an orgasm simply from reading his words and remembering the feel of him inside her.

At the ding of the elevator, her eyes shoot over. As if she conjured him with her thoughts, Rick walks off the elevator. Looking like he's just come from the shower, she sees he's wearing another one of his button down shirts, identical to the one she ripped off him just a few days before. Knowing just what lies beneath the suit, she feels the pull of arousal grow stronger. His blue eyes lock onto hers, and she knows that he can now see through the façade she's always managed, and that he's cataloging her subtle signs of arousal. With a cocky spring in his step, he moves towards her, a twinkle in his eye and two coffee cups and a pastry bag gripped in his hands, acting like its just another day. Aware that people around the precinct have stopped what they are doing to watch the coming confrontation, she struggles with how to react.

Feeling her body betraying her, she struggles to control the lust surging through her. Knowing she has to find a way to cover her physical response, she pulls all of her acting skills together and barks "Castle!" in a sharp tone.

He halts abruptly, surprised, while activity picks up around him. With a little less confidence, he makes his way towards her, thinking he may have pushed a little too hard, too soon with his plan to exact payback for her previous teasing.

"Uh. Hi Beckett." He says, seeing Ryan and Esposito watching from their desks.

Turning to face him and blocking their view of her Beckett grabs the newspaper, shoves it in his chest and says a little loudly, "I don't care what you do in your personal life Castle, but you had no right to drag my name into this!"

"What? What'd I do?" he asks perplexed, reaching out for the paper.

With a quick wink, she grabs her coffee from him and hastily stalks off to one of the observation rooms.

Brows furrowing in confusion, Castle looks at the paper and sees the pictures from the article staring back at him. Feeling his face flush at the memory of her pressed against him, he realizes that someone managed to snap a picture of them locked together in a passionate embrace. After reading through the text twice, he relaxes once he discovers the press doesn't have the real story yet. Sighing in relief, he looks up, and discovers the entire precinct is watching him, waiting to see his reaction.

Setting down his coffee, he looks over at Esposito and shrugs. Seeing the disappointment on Esposito's face, he says, his agitation rising, "This isn't my fault. I had nothing to do with this getting printed." Hitting the paper on the desk, he makes a show of it, rubbing his temples between the thumb and forefinger of one hand, as if to soothe away tension, before following Kate to the observation room, paper clutched tightly in one hand. People hastily get out of his way as he chases after Kate.

The minute the door to the room closes behind him, she rushes him, locking the door and assaulting his mouth with hers. Her hands reach between them and she traces him through his pants, feeling him quickly harden as she shoves her tongue in his mouth. Its been a few days since they've managed to be alone together, and their bodies instantly respond to each other.

Dropping the paper, he grabs her hands and pulls them away from him as he gentles their kisses. Bringing her hands behind him, he holds them loosely clasped with one hand, before letting his own hands wander. Tracing the seam of her zipper, he gently rubs the juncture of her thighs, putting pressure on her clit, and causing a soft moan to escape from her. Knowing how badly she wants him, and feeling the same, he grunts out words between kisses "Sorry about the paper. I didn't know."

"Don't worry about the paper, Castle, just finish what you started with that text."

More than happy to comply, he undoes her zipper and shoves his hand into her pants, finding her soaking wet. "Jesus, Kate." Circling her clit with his finger, he jumps as if shot when someone knocks on the door.

Breaking apart, their eyes lock, realizing they've completely lost control in the middle of the precinct. Grabbing his hand, she quickly licks her moisture off his fingers, sucking them into her mouth and swirling her tongue around and around. Eyes widening at her tease, he shoots her a spicy grin, delighted by her playfulness under pressure. Dropping his hand, she hastily begins doing up her pants, trying to smooth everything back into place. Looking over at Castle, she sees him desperately trying to put himself back together, the bulge in his pants obvious to anyone who is looking. Reaching down and shoving the paper back in his hands, she holds back a laugh and suggests "Cover yourself with this", with a mischievous twinkle.

"What?!" she calls out, letting her irritation at the interruption flavor her response to the knock. Knowing they need another minute to pull it together before she opens the door, she tries to intimidate the person on the other side into going away.

"Uh, Beckett. Body drop." Calls out Esposito through the door, clearly not wanting to get caught in the crossfire but knowing he has to let her know.

"All right. Just a minute. I'm Coming!" Beckett yells back, a little less intense.

As she reaches past Castle to unlock the door, she feels his hand on the curve of her ass, caressing her, teasing her again, before giving her butt cheek a firm squeeze. Unable to help herself, she pushes back into his touch. "Not yet, you aren't" he says softly, letting her know he's going to continue teasing her.

Eyes meeting his, she arches an eyebrow, seeing he wants to play. Knowing she shouldn't encourage him, she can't resist giving him a quick kiss. "Bring it!" she says, before grabbing her coffee and opening the door, sauntering through it as if nothing had happened.


	10. Chapter 10: Distractions

**CHAPTER TEN: DISTRACTIONS**

After getting the address from Esposito, they ride the crowded elevator together down to the garage, where her car is parked. Standing in front of Castle, she can feel his hand subtly caressing her butt, before he slips his finger more deeply between her legs. Holding a file in front of her to hide what he's doing, she holds her breath, stifling a moan, wanting him to continue even as she struggles to maintain her composure. As people exit the elevator, he becomes more bold, working her up while she struggles to act normal. Exhaling in relief when they reach their floor of the parking garage, she strides towards her car with purpose, desperate to get away from prying eyes.

"Castle!" she hisses, as she quickly moves to the car.

Following slowly behind her, Castle catches up at her cruiser. After settling into his seat, he turns to her with a devilish grin and a quirk of his eyebrow. "Problem, Detective?"

"Yes, Castle. I'd say you have a big problem." Quirking one eyebrow, she looks down at his lap. Taking a quick glance around, she pulls out of the parking space and drives the car to the lowest level of the garage, finding a dark corner away from any security cameras. She parks the car and turns to him with purpose in her eyes.

A flash of alarm crosses his face and he begins backpedalling, "Okay, I'm sorry - I took it too far."

In a flash, she's moved over the center console and is straddling him in the front seat. Reaching her hand between the seat and the door, she lowers the back of his seat so he reclines. Scooting back as far as she can, she quickly undoes his pants and reaches inside to free his cock. Without pausing, she takes him into her mouth and begins swirling her tongue around his tip, before sucking him deeper inside of her mouth. She begins gently squeezing his balls, seeking out the soft underskin.

"Oh my god, Kate." He groans, unable to believe the feverish way she's working him, feelings rushing through him. Feeling like he's about to explode, he, tries to get her to move her mouth off of him so she can participate more fully.

"Not this time." she says, a saucy look chasing across her features as she pauses to briefly look at him, before taking him back into her mouth. Bringing her hands into the action, she gently begins working his shaft with a twisting motion, while sucking and licking him. Feeling his hips starting to buck, she hums and takes him even deeper and swallows. Unable to hold out any longer, he spills into her mouth, a deep moan rumbling out of him. Milking him dry, she swallows several times. Licking him thoroughly as she raises up, she gives him an absolutely wicked grin as she carefully raises his boxers and tucks him in, before fastening his pants. Pulling her on top of him, he groans, and kisses her, tasting the salty flavor in her mouth.

Knowing she has to be close to the edge herself, he mumbles, "Kate, let me…" as he reaches for her.

Straddling him with her knees, she sits up and quickly undoes her pants. Not needing any further encouragement, he dives into her panties and seeks out her swollen nub with his thumb, while sliding two fingers up and down through her silky wetness. Pinned in the car as he is, he can only bring his hands to bear. He establishes a rhythm, knowing this won't take long given how primed her body was earlier. Plunging two fingers into her, he locks his eyes on hers, feeling her grinding harder against his hand, while she establishes a quick counterpoint to his thrusting rhythm. "Come for me, Kate." He demands, awed by her response. Biting her lip to stifle a scream, her body clenches around his hand, her orgasm hitting hard and fast. Gazing deep into his eyes, she continues to ride out the feelings, letting him see just how affected she is.

Withdrawing his hand from her, he brings his fingers to his mouth to taste her. He sees that playful smirk he's getting to know so well steal across her face, "That should take the edge off for awhile," she says, quickly rearranging her clothes. Hopping back over the console, she settles back in the drivers seat and starts the car, while Castle wipes his hands on some napkins he's wet with a bottle of water. He struggles to raise his seat back up and put his clothes into some sort of order that doesn't give away their activities.

"You are incredible." He says, watching as she pulls herself together. Looking at her watch, she realizes she'll have to hurry if they don't want people questioning their late arrival to the crime scene. After pulling away from the precinct, she pops on the lights and siren to make up for lost time, thinking it won't hurt to use them just this once.

"You're not so bad yourself, Castle." She responds, a satisfied look on her face.


	11. Chapter 11:Revelations

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: REVELATIONS**

When they arrived at the crime scene, they were only a few minutes behind Esposito and Ryan. Spying Lanie on the sidewalk, Kate parks the vehicle before turning to Castle.

"We need to be careful. Please no funny stuff at the scene. Lanie is far too perceptive." She searches his eyes, letting him see that she's serious.

Nodding quickly, he responds. "Absolutely. I couldn't resist earlier, but you're right, we can't get too carried away at work. It's too hard." Seeing the sincerity on his face, grimacing slightly at his intentional pun, she smiles in relief.

Striding over to the cluster of police, Kate approaches Lanie. "What've we got Lanie?" she asks.

Looking over Kate, her brow furrows. Something is different, a little off. Pinning Castle in place with a death glare, she responds "I'm not talking to you." Getting between Kate and Castle, she explains. "Our vic took a header out the window. From the trauma to the body, I'd say he fell at least four stories and landed on his back. Preliminary cause of death is blunt force trauma, but I'll know more once I get him back to the morgue."

Looking behind them, Kate sees a ten-story building.

"Any witnesses?" she asks.

"Police are canvasing the neighborhood, but so far, nobody saw anything." Ryan responds

"Identity?"

"William Keck." Based on the information in his wallet, it looks like he worked on Wall Street and lives uptown. We're running him now." Ryan continues.

"Great. Ryan, Esposito, see if you can figure out where he fell from. We'll head back to the precinct and get started on his background and work on next of kin notification.

Grabbing her by the arm, Lanie halts her before she walks away and pulls her to the side, "Don't think I can't see the tension between you two." She whispers. "You never did call me after reading the paper. What gives?"

"Lanie…." Kate pleads, desperately working to keep her expression under control.

"What, Kate? I've told you that you can't wait forever. What did he say about the bimbo in the paper?" Lanie asks, sympathy in her expression.

"Not now Lanie!" Kate hisses, trying to buy herself some time without lying to Lanie. "Look, let's talk about this later. Right now, I need to focus on our victim. Call me when you've got something more for me." Striding away, Kate knows its just a matter of time before Lanie corners her again.

During the next of kin notification, Beckett learns that the victim was in the middle of a messy divorce. Armed with information about a couple of possible suspects, including the husband of the woman with whom he'd been having an affair, Kate and Castle head back to the precinct.

After being brought up to speed by Ryan and Esposito, she hands out updated assignments and hears Captain Gates bark out.

"Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle. My office, now!" From the tone in her voice, she can tell that Gates is on the warpath. Stomach clenching, Kate and Castle exchange looks with each other.

"What's that about?" Esposito asks.

"I'm sure I'm about to find out." Kate responds, quickly grabbing her notebook and heading towards the office. Castle quickly follows, fear dogging his steps.

"Have a seat." Gates gestures at the chairs in front of her desk as she closes the door behind them. Looking down, Kate sees the newspaper on Gates' desk, open to page six.

After they sit down, Gates picks up the newspaper and points at the pictures. "Would you care to explain this, Mr. Castle?"

"Umm, I…."

"Do you think it is funny to have the professionalism of one of our finest detectives called into question? Do you know how this makes our department look?" she asks, tone sharpening.

"That's not – I didn't – I'm sorry, sir. I can't control what the papers print." He finally blurts out, sweating profusely.

Staring him down, she lets him squirm before continuing. "Very well. Try to keep your private life out of the papers, Mr. Castle, we don't need this kind of publicity. You're dismissed Mr. Castle." Sending an apologetic look over at Kate, he slinks out of his chair and out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kate takes a deep breath, waiting to see what Gates has in store for her.

"So where are we on this case, Detective?" Gates asks.

Relaxing slightly, Kate fills her in on their progress, letting her know they're still in the preliminary stages. After a few questions and suggestions, Gates tells her to keep her informed. Thinking she's dismissed, Beckett stands and gathers her things.

"One more thing, Detective." Gates stops her. Pointing at the picture of her and Castle kissing outside his building, Gates continues "I expect you to keep this out of the precinct, understood?"

Stunned, eyes opening wide, she questions, "Sir?"

"The papers may not be able to tell who that is, detective, but I don't have that problem. What you do on your personal time is your business. As an unpaid consultant, this isn't an ethics violation. But if this starts to interfere with your ability to work as a team, I will take action. Understood?" Gates asks.

"Yes, sir." Kate responds. Hesitating, needing to know, she pushes ahead. "How did you know, sir?"

Looking at her in disbelief, she responds, "Oh, please, detective, I recognized what you're wearing. This was only taken a few days ago, wasn't it?"

Nodding, Kate admits the obvious truth.

Face softening, Gates lets her see that this really isn't that big of a problem. With a slight smile, she continues, "He may be a pain in the ass, detective, but he's a good man. I don't see any need to take this further as long as you don't let it interfere with your work. And I trust you know what you're doing."

Relieved, feeling like she's been granted a reprieve, she responds. "Thank you, sir."

"And Kate? Let's just keep this between us for now, if you don't mind. Give it a few days and then you can let him know. It'll be fun to watch him squirm a little." Gates smiles, letting Kate see that she's far more perceptive about what goes on in the precinct than anyone had given her credit for. She's also far more devious than Kate had expected.

Laughing in response, feeling a new kinship with her captain, she agrees. Feeling her phone buzz, she looks down and sees it's a text from Lanie. She's got something in the morgue. "Sir, this is Lanie – I need to go"

"Go." Gates encourages her. "Just keep in mind what I said."

Texting Castle to meet her in the morgue, she thanks Gates one more time before dropping her stuff off at her desk. After a quick pit stop in the bathroom, she heads downstairs.

Upon arriving in the morgue, Kate hears Lanie before she sees her.

"Richard Castle, what has gotten into you lately? How could you do that to her?"

"I didn't know there were any photographers around Lanie," she hears him defending himself, voice rising in agitation. "I can't control what they print."

"Who's the bimbo, Castle? Tell me that? I thought you were smarter than chasing after some random piece like that?"

"I, uh….does it really matter?" he finally asks, desperately trying to avoid lying to Lanie. He knows Kate will kill him if he lets anyone know, but Lanie is persistent.

Looking through the window into the morgue, Kate notices that its just Lanie and Castle in the room. Seeing the hall is deserted, she makes a decision.

Bursting through the doors, she catches them both by surprise. Marching up to Castle, she pushes into his space. Reaching her arms up to his neck, she pulls his head to hers, fastening her lips to his as she assaults his mouth with hers. His hands automatically reaching to her hips, he instantly responds, pulling her into his body further as he lets out a soft moan in response, losing himself in the taste and feel of her. It's like this every time with them. Gentling the kiss and bringing her hand to his cheek, she caresses his jaw softly as she looks up into his eyes, which have gone hazy and soft with love for her. Touching her forehead to his gently, she smiles in reassurance and pulls back before looking over at Lanie.

Mouth hanging open in shock, eyes wide, Lanie takes in the scene before her. Face flushed at the raw heat radiating between the two, Lanie takes a deep breath and stands in stunned silence. Seeing the heat radiating between the two, and the look of absolute calm on Kate's face, she realizes that she's not imagining things. Before she can speak, Kate turns to her, moving away from Rick.

"Lay off Lanie. That's me in the photo. We got a little carried away." She calmly states, enjoying the look of stunned surprise on Lanie's face. "Now, why don't you tell me why you called us down here." Kate continues.

Taking a deep breath, gathering her thoughts, Lanie is at a loss for words. So many questions shoot through her mind, but she knows from the look on Kate's face that she will not get any answers right now. Turning to the case, she fills them in on the rare poison she discovered in the victims system, and the fact that he was likely killed immediately before being thrown from the building.

As they turn to leave the morgue, Kate stops and grabs Lanie's hand. Looking in her eyes, she smiles and says "I'll call you later. Just do me a favor and keep this between us for now, okay?"

Seeing how happy she is, Lanie's expression softens. "You got it." Looking at Rick, she pins him with a pointed look and says "Don't mess this up."

As they walk out, he whines "Why does everyone keep telling me that?" to Kate. She smirks, before a more serious expression crosses her face. "Sorry about catching you off guard like that. I know we agreed to wait before telling anyone, but I know we can trust Lanie. She was never going to let this go."

Nodding in understanding, he tells her "It's okay. She's your family and you have the right to tell her whenever you want to. I'd never expect you to keep this from her if you were uncomfortable doing so."

Heading back upstairs to work, they are both quiet, separately amazed at how quickly they've settled into this new dimension of their partnership. Just before they arrive at their floor, Rick breaks the silence. "Don't think I'm not going to take you up on that invitation you just issued when we get off work." He says, thinking back to the feel of her in his arms. "We've got the loft to ourselves tonight." He continues, a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Then we'd better solve this thing." Kate responds, a little extra sway in her step as she steps off the elevator.

Fanning herself with a file, Lanie thinks back to the absolute heat radiating between Kate and Castle. Thrilled for them, a little jealous, she grabs a glass of water and quickly takes a big drink. She knew they'd be dynamite together and from what she saw, she wasn't wrong. Grabbing her phone, she sends off a quick text, knowing she has to do something about all the feelings racing through her. Upstairs, Esposito picks up his phone and his eyebrows shoot up as he reads the message, "Booty call. STAT." Wasting no time, he excuses himself on some meaningless errand and makes his way to their secret rendezvous point.


	12. Chapter 12: Delayed Gratification

**CHAPTER TWELVE: DELAYED GRATIFICATION**

The next few days pass in a blur. Every time it seems like they have a viable lead, an alibi or explanation appears, stalling their investigation. They put in long hours and get little sleep. Finding time with Castle is impossible. Kate can't believe how her body yearns for his. Because of the active investigation, they've called a time-out on all the teasing. Besides, it isn't like they are going to be able to satisfy the cravings they create. While they still share scorching looks and a few stolen kisses, for now all of their energy goes into the case and they simply have to bide their time until the investigation is concluded. Even though he's by her side day in and day out, she misses him. At times, she can't believe that everyone doesn't see that she's completely fallen in love with him. Maybe it's because everything developed so gradually and their co-workers have gotten used to how in sync they are. Either way, the case has provided them with the buffer they needed to find their equilibrium as a working couple. It's not that different from before. They still bicker and compete. He still spouts absurd theories and jokes around, lightening the atmosphere when it is needed. She still rolls her eyes at him and alternates between being amused and annoyed by his antics. But underneath it all they both feel a level of affection and calm that enhances their working dynamic. It would all be perfect if they didn't have to constantly fight to keep their hands off each other.

They finally catch a break five days into the investigation when they source the poison and trace its purchase. When they confront their suspect with the evidence, he gives them a full confession and they are able to wrap the case. Knowing he's more a distraction than a help when it comes to paperwork, Castle heads out early, promising Kate he'll have dinner ready and waiting for her when she is done.

Kate races through her reports, anxious to join Castle. Even though they are unlikely to be alone, it is enough that they don't have to hide their relationship from anyone for a few hours.

The moment Kate steps through the door to the loft, she's met by Castle, who pulls her into his arms. All rational thought stops as her mind goes blank and her body takes over. Dropping everything in her hands, she reacts, driven by pure instinct. Surging into him, her arms twine up and around his neck, fingers diving into his soft, silky hair. Her body races from exhausted to aroused in an instant. The hard ridge of his erection pushing against her pubic bone causes a flood of moisture between her thighs. The feel of his hard chest against her breasts prompt her nipples to contract almost painfully. Tongue tangling erotically with his, she raises her left leg and wraps it around his waist, climbing his body to force their bodies to align, where she begins thrusting mindlessly against him. Moaning, Castle pushes into her, creating a delicious friction that has her climbing towards an orgasm in moments. Mouths fused, Rick picks her up and carries her across the loft, beating a hasty path towards his bedroom.

Stopping to close and lock the door to his office, he sets her down and pulls back from their intense kiss. "God I've missed you." He pants out, eyes searching hers.

Brain snapping back into focus, her eyes grow wide and her body tenses. "Oh my God! Alexis! How can we do this with her right out there? And your Mother!" her panic-stricken tone lets him know just how horrified she is by the thought of them being observed in such an intimate embrace by his family.

Chuckling, chest puffing a little with pride at how carried away she was, he reassures her. "They're not here. Turns out they had theater tickets. We have hours before they're due back."

Exhaling in relief, she feels her body relax, looking forward to several hours alone with Rick. Arms pulling him back into her, she kisses him, a long, slow, drugging kiss. The taste of his mouth at once new and familiar, she savors the feel of him in her arms. "I've missed you too," she mumbles, diving into the kiss with abandon.

Mouths fused, he gently, firmly pushes her backwards, angling her body away from the door and across the room. Lost in his kiss, she pays no attention to where they're headed. Her fingers quickly unbutton his shirt, seeking out the firm muscles of his chest, desperate to feel his naked body. Before she knows it, he's sitting in a chair, pulling her down onto his lap. While she's pushing them to move faster, he begins slowing down, gentling her. Taking his time, he explores her mouth, nibbling gently at the corners, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth where he nips at it before soothing it with his tongue. Running his tongue along the sensitive ridge on the roof of her mouth, he encourages their tongues to tangle, alternately sucking and twirling, creating delicious sensations that mimic the act of making love, drowning in the taste and feel of her. Loving it when he takes control, she succumbs to his pace, letting her body float on the sensations he creates.

Although his body is screaming for relief, he is determined to take his time with her, confirming every sensitive spot that drives her wild, drawing out the experience. Pulling back for a moment, he looks her in the eyes. "I've always wanted to do this with you here, where I write." He reveals. Seeing the understanding in her eyes, he confesses, "I've fantasized about you here so many times, like this."

His hands, having long since delved underneath her long-sleeved Henley, begin slowly working their way up her rib cage, caressing her silky smooth skin. Pushing the hem upwards, he slowly exposes the toned muscles of her abdomen and mauve bra. Untangling her fingers from their perch in his hair, she lifts her arms over her head, encouraging him to divest her of the shirt, wanting to fulfill his fantasy. Accepting her invitation, he lifts the shirt over her head and tosses it aside. Pausing a moment, he takes in her heaving chest and the sight of her breasts pushing against the fabric of her bra. Lightly, he feathers his fingers across the muscles of her abdomen, causing them to quiver before he gently traces the shape of her bra.

"Castle, please…" Kate moans, anxious for the sweet torment to turn into something more substantial, but determined to let him set the pace.

"Patience, Kate" he urges, trailing his mouth down her jawline to her neck, where he lingers on the soft skin before bringing his mouth to the juncture where her neck meets her torso, gently sucking her thrumming pulse point. Moaning softly, Kate's hands grasp his biceps, the firm feel of his muscles grounding her as her body continues to respond to the sensations created by his mouth. With a quick flick of his fingers, he opens the front clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts from their confinement. Groaning at the sight, he murmurs "so beautiful" as he continues his seduction. One hand begins gently circling her nipple, while his tongue mimics the action on her other breast. Pulling her breast into his mouth, he gently bites at its hardened tip, ripping a soft moan from her when she feels her body tighten further in response. Pulling back, he blows across her nipple, sending waves of sensation through her body, straight to her core. Laving the same attention on her other nipple, he feels her grinding against his thigh, trying to create additional friction

"Rick, I need more" she pleads, her body seeking friction, her arousal so sharp its almost painful.

Quickly unbuttoning her pants, he scoots his chair forward, before sweeping his hand across his desk, pushing items out of the way without regard to whether they fall onto the floor. Lifting her with just the strength of his arms, he sets her on the edge of the desk, before hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her slacks. Laying back on his desk, her feet placed on his thighs, she leverages her hips up, eager for him to continue. Pulling her underwear up for a moment, he briefly rakes them up across her clit, using the friction to drive her higher, feeling her seeking out the pressure they create before suddenly sweeping her underwear and pants off in one quick move. Groaning in frustration, chasing her climax, her hips jump, seeking contact with any part of him. Pushing her knees apart, he focuses his attention on the long, smooth skin of her thighs, slowly kissing his way up and around her inner thighs and lower abdomen, deliberately avoiding her core. Legs twining behind his shoulders, she tries to pull him into her, wanting him to bury his face in her. Body aching, she pleads with him, a series of incoherent sounds coming from her. When she fails to grab hold of him, she decides to take matters into her own hands, sending her fingers diving straight for her core. Anticipating her, he grabs her hands and holds them away.

"No, Kate. Just let me…." Giving in to her demands, he traces his tongue along her seam, lapping at the wetness he finds there, before flattening his tongue against her nub, pushing into her wetness with firm pressure. Swirling his tongue slowly around and around her nub, he increases the pressure and tempo of his movements before finally sucking her clit into his mouth, giving her the pressure she is demanding. His hands are wrapped around her butt cheeks, holding her steady as he continues to eat her out, humming against her, drawing pleasure from her. Her orgasm hits her hard, causing her whole body to clench in ecstasy. A scream is ripped from her throat, her body out of control, moisture running down her thighs.

Surging out of his chair, Castle pushes her back so she doesn't fall off the edge of the desk before he quickly divests himself of his pants. Aching with desire, he positions himself at her entrance and buries himself deeply inside of her, the tight, smooth silk of her walls causing him to groan with pleasure, as he feels her muscles squeezing him tightly.

The feel of his cock stretching and filling her causes Kate's eyes to fly open, the new sensations causing her body to clench in response. He begins stroking into her steadily, watching the spot where he appears and disappears inside of her. Her hand comes down to join in the action, seeking out her clit and working it in time with his thrusts.

Wanting a different kind of pressure, Rick stops moving, leaning down to kiss her deeply for a moment, before he pulls out. With a little help, he rolls her over onto her stomach, encouraging her to reach her feet to the floor. Standing on unsteady legs, she bends over his desk, spreading her legs wider, making room for him, pulse racing in anticipation of this new experience. Reaching behind her, she finds the tip of his cock and brings it to her entrance. Dropping her hands, she braces them on the desk and looks over her shoulder at him, eyes black with arousal, breathing heavily, desperately wanting to feel him pounding into her from this angle.

Rick reaches between her legs and touches her deeply, leveraging his fingers inside of her, stretching her again and feeling for her g spot. Rubbing against it a few times, he feels her body clench. Running his fingers forward, he seeks out her clit, finding it and setting a finger on either side of it, creating a channel for it to rub against and causing her to moan and push backwards in response. Looking down at her spread over his desk, where he's fantasized about her so many times, he gives in to the silent demand of her body. Pushing his hips forward, he buries himself to the hilt in her warmth, the action causing her to clit to slide along his fingers, increasing her pleasure. His cock, buried deeply inside her, stimulates her g spot with every motion, driving her higher.

Her hips bucking back against him, she screams out, the feelings too much for her, every nerve in her body attuned to the feel of him. "Fuck!" she screams, wanting only to have him drive into her, harder and faster. Holding himself still, drawing out his pleasure, he waits. Impatient, she begins deliberately clenching her inner muscles, tightening her body around him in pleasure while trying to goad him into continuing. "Move!" she pleads, surging forward and back, trying to drive him into her and increasing the pressure on her clit and g spot. Giving in, he begins pounding into her from behind, the sound of their flesh slapping together a counterpoint to the grunts and moans spilling from them. With every ounce of control that he can muster, he holds on, trying to delay his orgasm as long as possible, knowing its impossible even as he feels his balls tighten in preparation. Feeling her walls clenching rhythmically around him, he finally succumbs, spilling into her, shouting her name, before collapsing on top of her.

Bodies sweating, breath heaving, they take a moment to calm themselves. His arms wrap around her from behind, while he nuzzles her neck below her ear, as he gently pulls out of her. Pulling her to a standing position, he gently turns her, supporting her on her shaky legs, while giving her a soft, sweet kiss. Smiling into her eyes, he softly whispers to her "I love you." With an answering smile, he feels her gently cradle his jaw, before responding, "I love you too, Rick" before returning his kiss, silently vowing to love him forever.


	13. Chapter 13: Stay

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: STAY**

After a relaxing dinner together, they retreat to the couch in the living room with a glass of wine. After a lively debate over what to watch, they agree on the latest Star Trek movie. As the movie starts, they gravitate towards each other on the couch. Before he knows it, they've laid down and he's spooning her on the couch. Feeling her relaxing into him as she focuses on the movie, he gets lost in the movie for awhile before his thoughts are inevitably drawn back to the woman in his arms. More intrigued by her than the movie, he reflects on how different she is in private than she is at the precinct. While she was quick to respond to his flirting and teasing in the past, he really hadn't anticipated how sensual and loving her nature truly is. She loves deeply and wholeheartedly, something he never expected. It can be overwhelming at times to be the focus of her intensity. But perhaps most surprising of all is the softer side of her, the one which loves to cuddle. Casual touches and affectionate handholding have become the norm outside of work. On the few occasions when they've spent the night together, her body instinctively seeks contact with his, whether awake or asleep. Any concerns he may have harbored about his never ending need to be with her have been laid to rest. She is not only receptive to his casual touches and overtures, she is equally quick to seek out his affection. And she's quick to make sure his needs are taken care of, to drive him to ecstasy as frequently as possible, even as she satisfies his need for emotional intimacy. As a result, he finds himself focusing more and more on her pleasure and needs than his own. The result is the most amazing, satisfying sexual relationship he's ever experienced.

While he'd always desired her and wanted to be with her, he never really gave much thought to what would happen if she were to really give him a chance. Having focused so much on the chase, he finds himself overwhelmed by the reality of being with her. The more he gets to know her, the more he never wants to let her go. Not wanting to scare her with his intensity, he finds himself holding back, not wanting to rush her into the life together he's now planning for them.

He'd known for over a year that he was in love with her, that he was inexorably drawn to her, mentally and physically. There was simply so much depth to her that he'd never get tired of peeling away her layers, literally and figuratively. But the reality of being the intense focus of her affection has him simply floating through life on a cloud of happiness. The simple joy of being wrapped around her while watching a movie on his couch has him tightening his arms around her and nuzzling kisses into her neck, a simple expression of his affection for her. While he wants to blurt out what he's feeling, he stays silent, content to just enjoy this moment out of time with her.

Returning his hug by tightening her arms around his, she brings his hand up to her mouth and places a kiss on the back of his hand, before sighing in contentment and snuggling back into him further. Glancing at the clock, she sees it is getting late. As if on cue, she hears a key in the lock, followed by the door to the loft opening. Knowing its Martha and Alexis, she starts to get up, but Castle's arms tighten, not wanting to move out of their comfortable embrace. After a moment's hesitation, she succumbs, relaxing back into their position.

Looking over at them, Martha smiles at the picture of absolute contentment she sees in them. "Hello darlings, I see you've finally managed an evening off." She trills, a smile in her voice and a twinkle in her eye. Following her grandmother through the door, Alexis looks over and finds herself oddly at peace with what she sees. Despite her initial trepidation over their relationship, the absolute affection that flows between them has made her reconsider her initial resistance to the relationship. If anything, she's surprised at how invested in her father Kate appears to be. Walking over to the couch and glancing at the tv, she smiles at the two of them, relaxing.

"You're watching the latest Star Trek without me?" she asks. Sitting at the end of the couch next to them, she continues "Do you mind if I join you?"

Pulling her feet up to give her a little room, Kate smiles at her, relaxing at the acceptance she sees on Alexis' face. "Of course not, we can back it up if you'd like."

"That's okay, we're about to get to the best part anyway." Alexis responds, focusing back on the tv.

After pouring herself a glass of wine, Martha joins them, content to spend an hour with her family relaxing. Sitting down, she catches Richard's eye and raises her glass in a silent toast to him and Kate, before sipping her wine and redirecting her attention to the movie.

As the credits begin to roll, Martha notices Kate has fallen asleep in Richard's arms. Heart melting at the sight of Richard with his daughter and new love, she reflects on how blessed their family is. "Richard, dear, you really should go tuck Katherine into bed, the poor woman is clearly exhausted."

Stirring at the sound of Marth's voice, Kate starts to sit up, knowing its time for her to leave. "That's okay, Martha, I need to get going anyway."

"Nonsense, Kate. It's late." Martha replies. "You're family now. There's no need to keep up appearances.

Blushing, looking over at Alexis, Kate protests, "No, I've got to work tomorrow, I really should go."

"Don't leave on account of me." Alexis chimes in. Standing up, she kisses her dad on the cheek before turning back to Kate. "Really, I'm fine with it." she repeats. "I'm heading to bed, Goodnight." With a little wave, Alexis heads upstairs, disappearing around the corner.

Trailing after Alexis, Martha winks at the two of them and sings out "Goodnight you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Hope to see you in the morning, Kate."

Rick chuckles, secretly thrilled with his family's tactics. Standing up, he wraps his arms around Kate, looking down into her sleepy face, knowing she's a little embarrassed by his family's maneuvering.

"Please Kate, stay with me." He pleads, placing a soft kiss on her mouth.

Feeling torn, knowing she should leave but wanting to stay, she reluctantly pulls back and responds, "Rick, it's too soon, I should probably go."

"No Kate. Don't." His arms tighten around her, bringing her back tightly into his body. "You belong here, with me. I don't want you to ever leave," He tells her, surprising himself by revealing what he's really thinking. He really didn't mean to ask her for more than a night. Heart pounding, afraid that he's pushed too hard too fast, he pulls back and searches her face. Too many expressions chase their way across her face for him to make sense of them. Feeling her hesitate, he presses, "I mean it Kate. You know how much I love you. Please stay. I don't want to spend another night without you."

Lifting up on her toes, knowing how much she wants to stay, how her feelings mimic his own, she kisses him tenderly in response. "Okay."

Kissing her softly in return, he bends and picks her up, carrying her back to his room.


	14. Chapter 14: Separation Anxiety

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: SEPARATION ANXIETY**

Waking earlier than usual, Kate looks around Rick's bedroom, marveling at the changes that have taken place in her life. Just a few short months ago, Rick had asked her to stay the night for the first time. She'd agreed, despite her trepidation that it was too soon. Since then, there was rarely a night they spent apart. On the rare occasions when they weren't together, she had trouble sleeping, tossing and turning fitfully throughout the night, as if her body knew it was missing its mate.

Restless, unsettled, Kate slips out of bed and quietly pads into the office. After perusing his bookshelves, she selects "Naked Heat", grabs a soft throw and curls up in a chair, getting lost in the world he created. Re-reading the words she's read before, she is struck anew by how much he poured his heart into their story, a not so subtle message for her, fictional wish fulfillment for him. She wonders if he's re-read the books now that they're together, and what he has planned for Nikki and Rook. Speculation about the fictional duo has her reflecting on what her future with Rick holds. If anyone had told her that first year that she'd fall in love with him, she would never have believed it. Now, she can't imagine her life without him in it. He's become such an integral part of her that it frightens her. She knows that she'd never be the same if something happened to him. He seems to feel the same, but she sometimes finds herself wondering what their future holds. He seems so content to simply drift on this bubble of happiness they've been riding. Does he see a long-term future with her? Or is he simply enjoying the ride while it lasts? She'd swear he has more depth than that, but her own insecurities plague her. Digging into her psyche, she realizes that she's feeling anxious about their upcoming separation, a forced break compelled by his upcoming book tour. While part of her is looking forward to some time apart, if she's honest with herself, she knows she'll miss him terribly and that she doesn't want him to go.

X X X

As he slowly awakens, Rick automatically reaches out for Kate, seeking out her warmth. Feeling only cold sheets, he looks around his room. When he can't find her immediately, his heart clenches, his instinctive fear that she's left him kicking in before he can tamp down his panic. In the earliest days of their relationship, he kept waiting for her to change her mind and run far and fast in the other direction. He now believes that she won't just up and leave him, but every so often his fears get the better of him. He still has difficulty believing that she's chosen to be with him when she could have anyone she wants. But he's really beginning to trust that she loves him and wants to be with him. She's certainly shown it in so many different ways with her actions towards him. If anything, the depth of her feelings can be frightening. But deep down he feels like the luckiest man on earth and he's determined to never let her go.

Knowing he has to leave later today for a book tour, he is dreading the upcoming separation. Climbing out of bed, he goes in search of her. Pausing at the door to his office, he spies her curled up in a chair, seemingly lost in one of his books. Her face free of make-up, hair tousled with sleep, his heart clenches at the sight of her. A small smile turns up the corner of his mouth as he realizes that she looks as at home in his loft as she does in her own apartment. Approaching softly from behind, he brushes a kiss into her neck, just below her ear, causing her to jump in surprise. A quick smile breaking out at the feel of his familiar touch, she immediately puts the book down and turns towards him, seeking him out. Reaching up to twine her hands behind his neck, she pulls him towards her. Leaning into the kiss, she softly, gently draws him to her, their now familiar morning ritual causing his heart to swell. Breaking apart, he nuzzles into her neck.

"I missed you when I woke up," he tells her, the husky timbre of his sleepy voice letting her know that he's only just woken up.

"I couldn't sleep." she tells him, melting into his touch.

"Come back to bed," he pleads, wanting to simply hold her for awhile before they have to face the inevitable separation.

Nodding her head in agreement, she kisses him gently, eyes full of love for him. Reaching down, he picks her up and carries her back to bed, gently laying her on the sheets before climbing in beside her. Wrapping her in his arms, he snuggles in behind her, happy to simply hold her, his hand gently soothing her as he sighs in contentment. They lie together, simply holding one another, each lost in their separate thoughts. Lulled by the warm feel of her body against his, her chest rising and falling rhythmically as she breathes, he starts to drift back to sleep.

Kate feels his arm growing heavier around her and she knows he's nodding off. Knowing their time together is short, she revels in the feel of him surrounding her, his large body curving around hers, his groin cradling her hips, his legs curving behind hers, while his arm is wrapped around her, his big hand resting on her stomach. His nearness stirs the familiar feelings of desire that are never far from the surface. A trickle of arousal gathers between her thighs. Thoughts of his hands upon her have her nipples tightening into points. Needing that connection with him, she wiggles her butt deeper into his groin, feeling his body stirring to life behind her. Sliding his hand up her stomach, she brings his palm to her breast, encouraging him to cup its weight in his hand. Without any further encouragement on her part, he begins to slowly caress her body, taking his time to fully explore her, drawing smaller and smaller circles around her breast, until her nipple is begging for his attention. The insistent press of his erection behind her creates a delicious friction that she can't help but push into. Hands plundering underneath her shirt, he finally captures her nipples, a gentle pinch at their tips causing her to moan, an answering tug deep in her core causing her muscles to contract. Turning her towards him, his mouth seeking hers in a drugging kiss, he pulls her deeper and deeper into his orbit. Hands running under the hem of his shirt, she pushes it up his chest, hands greedily following in its path, wanting to feel him against her. Breaking apart, she raises up, grabbing her shirt with her hands, pulling it over her head and shucking it off, wanting to feel him next to her. Mimicking her movements, he tosses his shirt aside, reaching for her once again, wanting only to pull her into his body and reconnect with her mouth. Their tongues gently tangle, tasting each other deeply, as their hands continue their gentle exploration. Pushing each other's underwear down and away, they use their feet to finish the job, before their hips gravitate together, seeking out the familiar connection. Rolling onto her back, Kate pulls Rick on top of her, wanting to feel his familiar weight on top of her, pinning her to him. Eyes locked together, she lets her thighs drift further apart, making room for him as he raises up on his elbows, watching her reaction as he slowly pushes into her warmth, gently gliding home. A soft sigh escapes from her, her body stretching and tightening, as he fills her. Hands trailing down his back, they pause at his hips, savoring the feel of being connected with each other, before continuing to the firm cheeks of his butt, where she grabs hold and pulls him deeper into her. At the feel of her interior muscles clenching against him, holding him in place, he reaches down and kisses her again, a slow, drugging kiss that never ends, as he begins to move, slowly pushing into her, only to withdraw a fraction, before repeating the action. Eyes never breaking contact, every nerve ending primed to feel each incremental shift of their bodies, she feels his hard length gliding in and out of her, rubbing against her most sensitive places. Tenderly, gently, they make love, drawing out the experience, bodies slowly climbing towards the peak, in perfect harmony. After what feels like hours lost in the feel of his body moving in sync, her body clenches in ecstasy, a long, slow orgasm rolling through her, a low moan torn from her body, as he claims her. Feeling his body climax in response to hers, she clutches him to her, holding him tightly as a tear slips from her eye, overwhelmed by the love she feels for her man.


	15. Chapter 15: Face Time

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: FACE TIME**

Castle jerks awake abruptly, heart pounding, chest heaving. Reaching out for Kate, he is greeted only by the feel of cold sheets and silence. Staring into the inky darkness, he is disoriented, uneasy. Fumbling for the light on the nightstand, he knocks his phone off before finally finding the switch and turning on the light. Blinking against the harsh glare of the lamp, he realizes he is alone and he's still on the road, another faceless hotel suite his temporary residence. The fatigue plaguing his body tells him it is too early to get up, another night's slumber interrupted. Falling back against the pillow, he tries to focus on the wisps of the dream taunting his memory.

Flashes of the dream skip through his mind, a kaleidoscope of images. The one common thread is Kate. In some of the scenes, she is in danger, gun drawn, face tense, body poised for action. His heart races in fear as he relives the danger before it morphs into something different. Now she's relaxed, smiling, teasing him about something. The scene changes yet again. Now she's in his bed, body straddling him, as she rides him hard, head thrown back in ecstasy, breasts cupped in his hands, as he bucks into her, a strong counterpoint to the rhythm of her body clenching over his.

His body aches for her, as he resigns himself to another day without her, his never ending book tour a punishing reminder that they're apart. He's physically wanted her for years, but his prior abstinence was nothing compared to the reality of knowing what its like to be with Kate, only to be physically separated from her. His body attuned to hers, he's no longer used to suppressing and denying his sexual desires.

Settling back in the covers, he thinks of the final images from his dream. He recalls what led up to that moment, which was more a memory than a fantasy. A hot shower after a long day, his sole intent to slip into some pajamas and go to bed, holding Kate as they fall asleep. Out of habit, he'd hastily donned the towel after his shower, when he realized he'd forgotten to grab his pajamas. The feeling of stunned surprise when he exited the bathroom and saw Kate, wearing nothing but a smile, her come hither eyes watching him, eyes devouring his body as they seemingly traced his happy trail down his stomach until it disappeared into the towel loosely draped around his hips. His room is dark, just a single lamp burning on the nightstand. The soft glow of light spills onto her naked form, the sheets cast aside, as she watches him. She lies on his bed, hair tousled, her teeth worrying her lower lip as she sits there, legs parted, giving him a glimpse of her silky wetness. As she watches him watching her, she moves her hand, deliberately stroking it through the soft curls between her thighs, gathering the moisture pooled there before her finger seeks out the little pearl standing at attention. Seeing his eyes dilate in response, she collects more moisture on her finger before bringing her finger to her mouth to lick it, before drawing it into her mouth and sucking off the juices. Seeing him take a step towards her, she continues, removing her finger from her mouth with a wet pop before returning it to her core and wetting it again, only to circle it around and around her nub, working herself into a frenzy. All the while, her other hand was slowly cupping her breast, taking its weight, stroking back and forth between her dusky nipples, before gently pinching a hardened tip between her thumb and forefinger, before moving on to provide the same attention to the other breast. Eyes locked with his in invitation and arousal, she continues to play, waiting for him to join in.

Instantly aroused by the memory, Castle's cock jumps to attention, pushing against the soft cotton of his boxers, the same way he pushed against the soft cotton of his towel on that not so distant night. Reaching down, he fumbles a hand inside his boxers and adjusts their fit, looking for relief from their straining confinement. Frustrated, he pushes them down and kicks them off, knowing he's too worked up by his memories of Kate. Aching for her, he looks over at the clock and sees it is a little past 4 a.m., too early to get up, but late enough that Kate might be awake. Fumbling on the floor, he finds his phone. After a moment's hesitation, he sends her a text message: "You awake?"

His heartbeat thuds in his ears as one minute stretches into two, and then five, his hope that she might respond dwindling with each passing moment. Resigned to fantasy, he slowly begins fisting himself, imagining Kate's hands and mouth in place of his own, knowing that his quick hand job pales in comparison to the reality that she brings. Caught up in the memory, he jumps when the phone rings, her beautiful face lighting up the screen. Hastily answering the phone, he husks out her name, "Kate?"

"Hey, Castle," he can hear the smile in her voice. "What's up? Having trouble sleeping again?"

"Yeah," he admits. "I miss you." He pours all his feelings into the words, the arousal he's feeling clearly flavoring the words he's repeated so often the past few weeks.

"Me too" she confesses.

"Where are you?" he asks, knowing she's been going into the precinct even earlier than usual while he's been out.

"I'm at my place. I thought I'd try to catch a few hours of sleep before heading in." A few moments of silence and he can hear her shifting around restlessly, before she admits, "I hoped you were going to call."

"Oh really." He responds, a hint of mischief in his voice. "So tell me, Detective, what are you wearing?"

Huffing out a laugh, she responds, "Really, Castle? That's not very original." He can hear the rasp of sheets whispering across the line, as she settles back into bed, knowing they're about to have a little early morning fun.

"Unoriginal?" he squeaks. "Come on, Kate, work with me here." Settling down now that he can speak with her, he takes a moment to get his body under control and his thoughts in order, before trying again. Switching into storyteller mode, he begins, "In my dream, you were at the loft, in my bed. Your long chestnut hair was down, spilling over the sheets, as the flame from a candle caressed your golden skin. You're lying back against the pillows, wearing nothing but a smile, one hand gently playing with your nipples, while the other hand traces a slow path down your body, your legs parting to give you room…."

Kate's hands silently follow the path of his words, her eyes closing, as she imagines the scene he paints with words. A low moan escapes as her finger finds her clit and begins gently circling it, imagining his fingers in place of her own, lighting a familiar fire in her blood.

Knowing how they play the game, she gets involved, her aroused voice pitching low, she tells him, "Touch yourself, Rick." She commands. "With one finger, slowly touch the tip of your cock, circling the head, before running it down to your base." Hearing him moan in response, she continues, "I want you to close your hand around the base of your erection. Imagine its my hand, gently squeezing you at your base, slipping down to cup your balls, feeling their weight gently, before I trail my fingers back up to your tip. I look down and see the soft, silky drop of semen escaping, and I lean down and taste it with my tongue, before I pull you into my mouth, tongue swirling, sucking you deep into my throat, tasting you." Her voice is low, deep, whispering out the words, causing shivers to go down his spine. He complies, one hand mimicking her words, as he feels his body flush with arousal. Wanting to see her, he pushes the FaceTime button, sending a request for a video conference to her. Her eyes widen when her phone pings. He's more impatient today than usual, but she smiles in satisfaction, already anticipating his request. Knowing how badly she wants to see him, secretly delighted at their daring, she accepts the request, taking care to keep the phone up where he can only see her face. Instantly, his blue eyes fill the screen, before he pulls the phone back a little, showing him with his hair tousled from sleep, a five o'clock shadow darkening his cheeks, his flushed countenance causing her body to clench in response to his obvious arousal.

Rick drinks his fill of her beautiful face. Her eyes are smoky with desire, lips slightly parted, a rosy flush to her cheeks. She bites her lip as she bites back a moan, letting Rick know that she's following his earlier directions and is feeling the pull of arousal. "Pull the phone back farther, Rick" she directs him. "I want to see all of you."

Instantly complying, he angles the phone back so she can see his naked form, his impressive erection caught in one hand, which continues to gently fist up and down, causing his cock to jump back and forth. Knowing she likes to watch, he slows down, draws out the motions, lets her see his arousal and the effect her words have had on him.

Eager, impatient, he pleads "Let me see you Kate". Moving her phone back, she slowly brings her body into view. Rick lets out an involuntary moan as he gulps. "Not fair," he says, as he takes in the sight of Kate, lying back on her bed. Instead of her usual night shirt, she is wearing a red corset with black trim, black garters and stockings, her feet encased in sky high black heels. Her full breasts spill over the lace top of the corset, her nipples pebbled and hard, her arousal causing the areolas to swell and darken. One hand is between her legs, her fingers tracing the seam of her lips as she plunges one finger inside of her, before sliding it out and up over her clit, the moisture dripping down her thighs."

At the sound of his moan, an evil smile flits across her face, and she brings her finger to her mouth, skin glistening with her essence, as she slowly licks it off her finger with her tongue, before sucking her finger into her mouth, mimicking what she'd like to do to him.

"Jesus, Kate" he responds. His hand has begun fisting faster and faster. In response, she spreads her legs further apart, returning her hand to her core and driving two fingers inside of her, letting him see her as she seeks out her g spot, stimulating it and feeling herself getting closer and closer to fulfillment. Wanting more, needing more, she brings her other hand down and pinches her clit rhythmically, eyes wide as she watches him manipulate his erection, turned on by the sight of him fucking his hands. His body flushes as he comes, his hips are bucking into his hands, semen spurting onto his stomach, her name spilling from his lips, as he milks his climax onto his skin and leans back, eyes glues to the phone. "Fuck" she moans, hips bucking and pitching, as she comes, her climax overtaking her, her muscles clenching as she rides the waves of feelings seeing him have caused.

Chest heaving, pulse pounding, she lies back, trying to catch her breath, as her body begins to calm.

Gulping, Castle finally finds his words. "You're killing me, Kate." Looking her over, body twitching at the thought of running his hands over her sexy outfit and removing it with his teeth, he manages to tell her, "I want to take that off you using just my mouth. When did you get that?" Groaning, "I can't believe it's going to be another week before I see you."

Eyebrow raised, Kate's face flushed with satisfaction, she responds, "so you like it?"

"Uh, yeah, you could say that." He nods his head enthusiastically, a boyish grin on his face.

"Well good, Rick, because I did a little shopping and have stocked a few new things in the naughty box." Eyes dancing, hand teasing with a string from the corset, she lets him know she has plans for him.

"You're killing me, here," he groans again.

"I switched shifts and have three days off when you return." She confesses, letting him know that she's missed him and can't wait to see him.

Surprised, pleased, Castle blurts out what he's been wanting to say for awhile, "let's go somewhere, just the two of us."

Nodding her head in agreement, Kate responds, "I'd like that, if you think Alexis won't mind."

Thinking about it, he starts formulating plans in his head. "I'll talk to her about it. I know she's been wanting to go spend some time with her mom, so this could be perfect. Maybe we could have dinner with her when I get back and then take her to the airport, and then have a few days to ourselves. Let me make some calls and I'll set everything up."

Wanting it more than anything, she knows it is unlikely to happen. "If it doesn't work out, Rick, it's okay." She reassures him. "I just want to spend some time with you. I don't mind if it needs to be family time."

Smiling in understanding, he opens his heart to her again. "I love you, Kate." He tells her softly. Seeing her blush shyly at the reminder, his heart swells. After all this time, she sometimes still has trouble hearing it. Knowing she needs it, he lightens the moment,

"Whatever we do, Kate, please don't wear that to dinner. I'm not sure I'd make it through a meal knowing you were wearing that."

With a laugh, Kate responds, "No promises, Rick." Looking over at the clock, she knows its time to go. "I have to go Rick." Looking at him with regret, knowing how hard it is to hang up and go about her day, she steels her resolve and blows him a kiss.

Smiling, he catches it and brings it to his heart. "Talk to you later, Kate" he replies gently. "And put something less sexy on before you go to work!" he admonishes, winking at her, as he pushes the end button, severing their connection.

Feeling lighter, more settled, he scrolls through his phone, looking over his schedule, eager to put another day behind him. Rolling out of bed, Kate carefully takes off the outfit she planned for him before trudging off to the shower, knowing the hours are going to drag until she can speak to him again.


	16. Chapter 16: Full Disclosure

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: FULL DISCLOSURE**

Back in New York, Kate feels like a ghost of her former self. Impatient, on edge, she's counting down the hours until he returns. She knew they'd been spending a lot of time together, but she never anticipated the feeling of loss she'd have simply being apart from him for a few weeks. Aside from her mother, she's never missed anyone as much. Even though she knows this is different, it doesn't make the separation any easier. It's not so bad during the day while she's working. At least she has something to focus on – although she does find herself silently making up crazy theories in Castle's absence. Putting in long hours helps pass the time, and she often works late just so she doesn't have to face her empty apartment. She knows others are wondering what is going on. Aside from Lanie and Gates, she hasn't said anything to anyone else at work about their relationship. There have been times she's convinced that Ryan and Esposito know, but they haven't said anything and neither has she. While she feels guilty about keeping it from them, she hasn't figured out how to tell them. It's just so awkward at times to confront her feelings in front of others.

Sighing heavily, she thinks ahead to tomorrow night, when he's due home. Thankful the precinct has cleared out so she has fewer distractions, she turns back to her paperwork, filling in all of the details of their latest case, wrapping it up tightly for the district attorney. Ryan and Esposito have been staying late with her, even though she urges them to head home. Grateful for their presence even as she feels guilty over the extra work, she recognizes that she needs to leave soon or else risk the wrath of Lanie and Jenny. Needing a break, she heads to the bathroom, thinking a splash of water on her face will help revive her. Taking her time, Kate looks at herself critically, noticing the deep circles under her eyes. Knowing there's nothing she can do about it, she heads back out to the bullpen, intent on finishing everything up quickly so she can enjoy her time off. Just one more day before he's back and then things can get back to normal.

Returning to her desk, Kate notices a fresh cup of coffee from her favorite coffee house waiting for her. Head snapping to attention, she looks around, thinking it can't possibly be from Castle. Seeing Ryan watching her, she asks him, "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Esposito asks, looking up, wondering what's going on.

Looking through the break room door, Kate spies Castle. Without another thought, feet moving of their own volition, she rushes through the door, throwing herself in his arms and pulling his head down for a kiss. Arms hugging her tightly, he picks her up and twirls her around, kissing her soundly as he rejoices in the feel of her in his arms. Setting her back down on her feet, he pulls back, a huge smile on his face. "God I missed you." he tells her, overjoyed to see her.

"What are you doing here? You weren't due back until tomorrow!" she blurts out, surprised to see him.

"My last appearance got cancelled – something about a broken water main, so I grabbed the first flight I could get and came straight here from the airport." He tells her, thrilled with his welcome.

"I'm so glad you're here." She states the obvious, before giving him a quick kiss and pulling back, a matching smile on her face. Lost in his eyes, she doesn't see the twin looks of shock on the faces of Ryan and Esposito. From his vantage point, Castle has a front row view to their reactions. Turning Kate slightly, he mumbles to her "I take it you didn't tell the boys about us?" Eyes going wide, she shakes her head no, before looking up and seeing Ryan, eyes wide, grinning from ear to ear. Esposito, on the other hand, looks like someone just sucker punched him. Realization dawns as Kate realizes she just kissed Castle very publicly in the precinct break room.

"When did -?" Espo starts to ask, then sees Ryan's grin. "Did you know about this?" he asks, an accusing note in his voice.

"I wasn't certain, but I thought maybe..." he says

"And you didn't tell me?" Esposito interrupts.

"There wasn't anything to tell" he defends himself. "I've just wondered…."

"Look how cute they are." Lanie interrupts, a big smile on her face, teasing Kate in front of the boys.

"Lanie? You knew?" Esposito asks. "Wait, what are you doing up here?" he asks, clearly irritated, yet moving closer to her, drawn in by her smile.

Nodding her head, she confirms she knew. "Sorry, Espo, I was sworn to secrecy. And I saw Castle getting on the elevator and wanted to see the show. I know she's been pining for him." She explains.

"Yeah, well, they better cool it or Gates is going to kick him out." Esposito says, looking around to see if the Captain is still around.

Walking out of the break room, Beckett smiles a little shyly at her friends, knowing they're happy for her but still feeling a little self-conscious at her enthusiastic display. "I, uh, I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I just didn't really know how to tell you." She explains. "And don't worry about Gates, she's known for months and is okay with it as long as we keep it professional at work," she says, having the grace to blush when she thinks back to their pda in the break room.

"What? You're kidding me! Months? Just how long has this been going on? And what do you mean she knows?" Esposito asks

"Don't worry Javi, I'm sure there are plenty of others who still don't know. It's not like we've been advertising what's going on." Kate says. "Gates figured it out when she saw that picture of us on page six, but we managed to keep it out of the press after that."

"That was you?" Ryan asks, clearly surprised.

"Yeah," Kate confirms, a little embarrassed by all the attention.

"And you call yourselves Detectives" Castle retorts, clearly enjoying himself.

"Ouch!" A sharp elbow in the ribs from Beckett has Castle backpedaling.

Lanie laughs at him "Careful, Castle, she still has claws."

"Yeah and they-"

"Shut up Castle." Kate replies, cutting him off before he can embarrass her further.

Esposito and Ryan laugh, realizing that some things never change.

"Hey, let's go grab a drink" Lanie suggests.

"Old Haunt?" Castle queries.

Everyone nods in agreement.

X X X

Sitting back while Castle and Ryan gets their drinks, Kate looks over at Esposito.

"Javi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I wanted to, I really just didn't know how."

"It's okay, Kate. I'm happy for you. I wondered whether you'd ever see what the rest of us have known for awhile. You guys look good together."

"We are." She admits, comfortable now with her feelings. "It's better than I could have imagined." Seeing Jenny and Lanie on their way back from the restroom, she asks, "And what about you and Lanie?"

"It's complicated." He says.

"It doesn't have to be" she responds, thinking of all the roadblocks she'd put between her and Castle.

Seeing the others approaching, she gives him a reassuring smile before taking her drink from Castle. After everyone is settled at the booth, Lanie raises her glass and says "To Beckett and Castle. Thank God you finally got together so we can settle the betting pool!" laughing, clinking glasses, everyone drinks to Lanie's toast.

Throughout the evening, Kate and Rick feel the discreet perusal of their friends as they watch them interact with each other as a couple. It's clear they care deeply for one another. So far, everyone's been pretty restrained with their questioning. But as one round turns into two, the questions become a little more direct and the teasing a little more pointed. After a round of tequila shots, it's Jenny who asks the question that's been on everyone's mind.

"So Rick, how did you finally get Kate to give you a chance?" Ryan tries to divert his wife and interrupts her.

"Jenny, don't…"

"Yeah Rick, how'd you manage that?" Lanie teasingly asks, having already heard Kate's version of events.

With a quirk of his brow, Rick turns to Kate and teases "Should I tell them?"

Watching Kate turn crimson, Esposito and Ryan think that maybe they don't want to know the truth.

"Well, you see." He begins, looking over at Kate, who's now giving him The Look. Scrambling, trying to figure out a way out of this, Rick tries an innocuous response, "I wore her down with my considerable charm until she agreed to a date."

Lanie tells Jenny, "That's not what she said."

"Lanie!" Kate hisses.

Castle laughs, having a little fun at Kate's expense, before he gets a little more serious. "No, she's right." He corrects. "That wasn't how it happened. The truth is that Kate walked into my life and almost arrested me for murder almost four years ago. And I've been trying ever since to get her to give me a chance."

Nodding, laughing, Kate remembers their first encounter. "You were so annoying!"

"Some things never change…" Esposito throws out, laughing at Castle.

Quietly, eyes locked on Kate's, he begins speaking from his heart. "But she turned my life upside down. First I had to convince her I wasn't a complete idiot. Then I had to convince her that I could be her partner. What I didn't know, what I didn't realize for a long time, is that I was falling in love with her. I thought I knew what it was like to love someone. I really didn't know anything. She makes everything better."

The table falls silent as Rick continues

Speaking directly to Kate now, he continues. "The truth is, I can't imagine my life without you in it. These last few weeks apart have been the hardest of my life and I don't want to go through that again. This wasn't what I had planned, but I can't stop myself. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." Sliding out of the booth and onto one knee, he pulls a huge ring from his pocket, "Kate, will you marry me?"

Eyes wide, a huge lump in her throat, Kate can only nod as her whole body begins shaking. The relief on his face when her head begins nodding triggers her response. Without hesitation, she slides out of the booth and throws her arms around him as he rises to catch her. She whispers, "Yes, Rick. Of course I'll marry you." Fusing her mouth to his, she pours all of her love for him into the kiss, letting him know how much she loves him.

Oblivious to the crowd in the bar, or the tears in Lanie's and Jenny's eyes, Rick kisses her back, pulling her into his as he claims her, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

As the sound of applause penetrates their cocoon, Kate ducks her head into his neck, her feelings of love, lust and embarrassment overwhelming her as she realizes they are the center of attention.

Looking in Kate's eyes, he tilts her chin up and steps back as he grabs her hand and slips the ring on her finger. "I promise to love you forever" he whispers, just for her, before kissing her again and turning to their friends. As hugs and congratulations pour in, Castle signals to the bartender. "A round for the house!" he tells him, tucking Kate into his side, not letting her out of his reach.


End file.
